Cecilia Crimsondragon
by MistyKoopa
Summary: The tale of a young Fett, different from the rest, and how she comes to be accepted for what she is. Completed!
1. Birth of Cecilia

Well, you've clicked on Cecilia Crimsondragon, by me. Interisting choice, I hope its interisting for you too. Lets get some things straight though first.

I did not, repeat, did NOT copy Monitor's story Mistakes Happen. I came up with this plot before I read it. Its really only the first two chapters that are simmiliar, and I apologize. So I didn't steal it, Monitor even said go ahead and post it. If Monitor doesn't have a problem with it, neither should you.

I don't have spell check. Seriously, it doesn't work on this computer. So don't hound me about all the stupid little mistakes, because I can't check to see if I made any or not.

I don't own Star Wars, Boba Fett, ect. I do own Cecilia however, and this story is mine. Don't steal or post elsewhere without telling me first. If I introduce new characters that either me or a friend made, I'll tell you, so you can't steal them either.

Finally a more clear summery: Cecilia considers herself to be an ordinary little girl, even though the circumstances of her birth and anything but ordinary. But one day, she undergoes a transformation that makes her anything but ordinary, and sends her on the journey of a lifetime...

Righto, now that thats out of the way, happy readings!

Infamous Boba Fett was actually feeling unsure as he walked into the Kaminoan Prime Minister's chamber. He still couldn't belive what he was going to do. He couldn't say why, either. He just wanted to. And to top everything off, a weird name was stuck in his head. Cecilia... A girls name, at that. So heartless, unfeeling Boba Fett was feeling emotions. And it bugged him.

The truth was, Boba was going to clone himself, as his father Jango had cloned himself before him. If he thought about it, it made perfect since. He was not invinible, as the Sarlacc incident had proved. And someone had to continue bounty hunting when he left. And rather then let someone like Bossk or Zuckuss somehow produce a heir that would, somehow perhaps, become the best bounty hunter, he would beat them to it.

So sooner then he had expected, he had landed on Kamino, and was now begining his request for a clone.

"I don't want any special modifications. No growth excellerations, or strength enhancement," he explained as he said what he wanted in the clone. "I want it to just be a perfect clone of myself."

"Are you certain?" the Prime Minister sounded confused. "We've discovered new ways to clone. We can prolong life, and ensure no disease will ever come over the clone. We could easily do that to your clone."

"No. A single unaltered clone. No modifications, or anything of the sort," he repeated, with another twinge of annoyance. Didn't these people listen the first time?

"If you say so... A single clone, unaltered, and I presume quarters here in the city?" the Prime Minister asked. Boba simply nodded. "Very well then. As soon as we discuss the matters of the price, we can begin to extract your DNA at once, and then clone him."

Him... Boba paused for a moment. He did want a boy...didn't he? Almost immidiatly that name was back in his head... Cecilia. Before he knew it, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"...No. The clone is to be a girl. Altered only in that way, nothing else," he stated

"A...girl? Are you sure?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Yes. A female clone of myself, unaltered in no other way."

"Very well then... And now, the matters of the price..."

Five minutes later, Boba was walking out of the room, the deal settled. Soon, he would have a clone.

The cloning process had taken place a short time later. Although it wasn't as bad as Jango had always said, and complained, it wasn't very confortable. The Kaminoans had taken numerous DNA samples from his blood, his tissue, even his hair. They explained it would take several days to clone the child.

Boba, however, was in no hurry now that the deal was done and secured. When he was shown to his apartment, he removed his armour and put on regular clothes. As he glanced in the mirror, he couldn't help but wonder if she would look like him, or different. He knew he, realitivly, looked like Jango, although his scars were different. Would this female Fett look somewhat like him, or different altogether, even though she would be a clone.

_Either way, I'm going to find out soon..._

He also hoped he would be able to take care of her: he knew nothing of taking care of children. And, to add icing to the cake, he couldn't think of a name for her. And that name continued to float around his head. Cecilia...

_How did I even think of that name anyways? Who's ever HEARD of a Cecilia?_

In no time flat, three days had passed, and before he knew it, Tuan We had approached him, to tell him the cloning process was complete.

Together they walked down the hall, Tuan We apparently glad to see Boba again after a long time.

"I worked on her myself," she pleasantly told him as they walked along. "She's very cute, looks just like you at your age."

"Will she look like me when she grows up?" he inquired casually.

"Well, if she were a male she would, naturally. But she will look considerably like you."

At that moment they had arrived at a large tube, filled with a clear fluid, with several computers around it, each one monitering something. And floating in the tube was a single, infant human girl. His clone. She had a few wires on her, but they were to merely to moniter her heart rate and other various things, unknown to Boba.

Boba felt awestruct as he stared at her. Something deep inside him was fighting to get out, an emotion he had long buried. But he didn't know why.

As he watched, a Kaminoan had walked up and tapped some things on the compter. Immidiatly the fluid was begining to drain. Withen moments, the liquid had gone, and the clone was deposited on the floor of the tube.

The tube opened up and a shrill wailing filled the air.

"Its a reflex," Tuan We explained. "Every clone does that upon its artificial birth."

Unceremoniously the Kaminoan pulled the wires off of the clone and wrapped her in a blanket before handing her to Boba. Nervously Boba gently held his clone-daughter, amazed at how small she actually was. He could hardly belive he was once the same size.

Slowly, the wailing subsided. As he watched, she slowly opened her large brown eyes and blinked as she looked around nervously.

Boba, very gently, rubbed her soft cheek to reasure her. A tiny sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes, feeling content now. Presently she opened her eyes again, and stared happily up at her father.

As for Boba, he could no longer even attempt to surpass his emotions. He felt love for her. He felt... Happy. Something he had not felt since he watched Jango be murdered by that Jedi...

"What are you going to call her?" Tuan We burst into his thoughts. Boba simple looked at his daughter for a few moments, before smiling for the first time in countless years. And then he responded.

"Cecilia... Her name is Cecilia Fett."


	2. Kidnapping

I don't own Star Wars or Boba Fett, but I do own Cecilia and Andro Cantorin. Yeah.

The little girl paced around the main room, filled with excitement. Yesterday she had gotten word that her dad would be back today, after a weeks trip. He took these trips often, though she didn't know where he went on those trips. Alls she knew was he looked for people, and sometimes did things for them, though she wasn't sure what they were.

For the fifteenth time that day, she looked out the window. It was raining out, but she could see the platform where her dads ship was usually parked. Nope, nothing.

Cecilia sighed and sat down in a chair. She was tired from all the pacing, but found it impossible to sit still. She always felt lonely when her dad was away, even though she did befriend some clone children.

The clone children were, like herself, human, though slightly younger then her, three and a half cycles old. Her father explained, when she befriended them, that their original selves were in an accident that was meant for their parents, and were hiding here. She was also told not to tell them they were clones, for it was a secret.

Another reason she felt excited was, a couple of days ago was her third birthday. And she knew her father would have to come back with something to give to her.

Once again she got up and looked out the window, only this time her heart lept with joy. She could see her fathers ship on the landing pad, and could see him walking out. She ran as fast as her three cycle old legs would carry her out of the apartment and into the hall. Still going at this top speed, she "flew" down the hall toward her father.

"Daddy!" she happily cried as she saw him.

Boba laughed as he saw his daughter comming at him. He scooped her up and planted a kiss on the top of her head as she happily hugged him.

"I see you've missed me," he smiled as he ruffled the top of her head, sending her little curls askew. Cecilia just giggled.

Together they walked back to their apartment. Upon arrivial they sat down at their table together, but not before temporarily de-activating the nanny droid. Boba smiled again as he watched his clone for a few moments. Already she was begining to look so much like him. She had even picked up his accent already.

"So, did you hear any new legends?" he asked her. Cecilia grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! It was so cool..." She repeated a tale she had heard about her favorite creatures: Space Dragons. She adored them, scribbled pictures of them...Boba wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't dream of growing wings and scales, and becoming a dragon.

Soon she had finished speaking, and they sat together in silence for a few minutes. Its was Boba who broke the silence.

"I realise I wasn't here for your birthday. I'm sorry about that," he aplogized, truly feeling bad about it. "I didn't think the job would take that long." Cecilia nodded.

"Its OK. I know you're gone a lot." Boba shook his head.

"Its not OK. I should've been here. But I didn't forget." With a smile, he reached into his armour and pulled out something that made Cecilia gasp.

It was a stuffed Space Dragon. It was red with yellow-gold wings, and had a slightly crude, but not ugly, look to it. Cecilia had a feeling her dad had made it himself.

With a smile, Boba handed it to Cecilia, who immidiatly hugged it. Boba smiled, remembering the feeling of happiness he felt when he was her age. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her again.

"Happy birthday," he said as they pulled away. Cecilia grinned and muttered a shy thank you. Boba chuckled and ruffled her hair again before going off to change out of his armour. No sooner had he returned, Tuan We had appeared, wishing to talk to him in private.

His name was Andro Cantorin and he had only appeared recently, withen the past few days. At first his talks with the Kaminoan Prime Minister had gone well, apparently he wished to set up some sort of genetics lab on Kamino. And the Prime Minister would've readily agreed, except for the fact that Andro already had scientists employed, and wished to use them and not the Kaminoans, so the Prime Minister had said, until the Kaminoans got something out of it, there would be no deal.

But, instead of leaving, Andro began to ask questions about the clones. Questions like how powerful they were, and if they could be altered cycles after the cloning process. The Kaminoans were begining to become alarmed at this behaviour, even though he refused a clone when offered.

"He's seen Cecilia," Tuan We told Boba. "He seems interisted in her. But because he has not done anything wrong, we have no reason to make him leave Kamino."

Boba was quiet as he contemplated all of what Tuan We told him. He was worried about Cecilia now. He didn't even know if that man would try anything or not. Either way, he knew he wouldn't take the chances.

"I want to you to contact me frequently about him and his doings. If he tries anything towards Cecilia..." he said with such a fire in his eyes Tuan We knew he would kill Andro Cantorin without a second thought if that happened. She nodded.

"I can do that Boba. I'll let you know of anything he does as soon as I can," she assured him.

Boba turned and walked back into the apartment. Cecilia was looking at him curiously, wondering what they had disscussed in the hall, away from her.

"What did Tuan We want, Daddy?" she asked him. Boba kneeled down on the floor and put his hands on her shoulders before addressing her in a serious tone.

"Cecilia, have you seen a man walking around here recently? One you've never seen before?" he asked her. Cecilia nodded.

"Uh-huh. We seen him when we was playing. He looked at us and started talkin' to the Prime Minister, but we couldn't hear what they was saying. We were too far."

"Listen to me right now, Cecilia. That man is dangerous. Don't ever, go near him, you understand me!" he told her in such a way that Cecilia began to feel nervous. He had never acted this way towards her before...

"Yes, Daddy..." she muttered in a quiet voice as she stared at the floor. Boba tilted her chin up, so she was looking at him instead of the ground.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you. I'd be very upset if I lost you." Cecilia nodded, still feeling strange.

"Come on, I wasn't scolding you, smile," Boba said with a smirk as he lightly tickled her sides, causing Cecilia to squeal with laughter.

And so the next few days passed peacefully. For Cecilia, they were days of laughter, playing with her new toy Mr. Scales, playing with her friends, and listening to new Space Dragon legends. For Boba, however, they were days of constant vigilance, and worrying about Cecilia.

On the fourth day, however, Boba got a job offering he couldn't refuse. So once again he found himself donning his armour and leaving Kamino.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can," he said to Cecilia, right before he left. He patted her on the head and re-activated the nanny-droid, for the Kaminoans were far too busy to watch over Cecilia.

"You know what to do," he told in an almost bored voice to the droid as he walked out.

"Yes sir! I won't let you down!" it responded, even though Boba had already walked out.

Cecilia waited perhaps fifteen minutes, before she pounced onto the droid. Before it could even utter a single word, she had immidiatly deactivated it. Then, she opened its main circuit box and began rearraging wires at what appeared to be at random.

In reality, a cycle ago, the much older, non-clone, brother of her friends had showed her how to reprogram the droid so that it would do nothing but feed her junk food on command and stay up late until she passed on somewhere. She had caught on quick, and was now an expert on doing it. When she was done, she closed the box and reactivated it.

"What is it you desire, miss?" the droid asked her. Cecilia pondered for a few moments, before she knew what her first command was.

"I want some ice cream. Cookie dough, with chocolate syrup, hot fudge, caramel, peanut butter shell topping, whipped cream, nuts, marshmallows, and, uh..., a cherry!" she commanded with a grin. Ah yes, the one advantage of having a father almost always away: ice cream sundaes on command.

And so Cecilia thought she'd spend several days or more in bliss, with a days warning from her father to change back the droid and act like she had done nothing like the sort at all.

Or so she thought.

Boba had not even begun searching for the bounty a day and a half later when he had heard Bossk had already gotten it. He knew now rumours would spread that he was getting too soft now. _Let them think what they want_ he told himself before speeding back towards Kamino. He was about to radio in he would be returning in a little over a day, when he decided not to. He knew it would be the most wonderous surprise for Cecilia to see him come home this early. The thought of her happily shocked face made him smile, for he truely loved his little girl.

It was strange arriving without Cecilia running down the hall. It almost made it too quiet. He chuckled, knowing it was never quiet since he cloned Cecilia. Where as it would've once bothered him, he didn't mind at all.

Soon enough he arrived, and when he opened the door, he found himself rooted to the floor.

Garbage everywhere, junk food scattered about... And in the midst of it all was Cecilia, sitting with a look of shock on her face, in the middle of an ice cream sundae that looked as if it was originally over a foot tall!

To add the icing to the cake, the nanny-droid had chose that moment to walk in, and actually ask Cecilia if she wanted more food.

Boba had seen enough. In one swift motion he had crossed the room and de-activated the droid. One look inside showed him it had been tampered with. Turning, he glared at Cecilia, causing her to shrink slowly in her chair.

Boba walked up to the table and shoved the sundae away. When he spoke again, it was in a voice that made Cecilia wish she was being yelled at instead.

"What did you _do_ to that droid?" he commanded. Cecilia gulped.

"I-I just messed around with it...," she muttered in a weak voice.

"No one at your age could do that unless they knew what they were doing. Who taught you how to do that!" Boba commanded. Nervously, Cecilia pointed next door.

"Them! The neighbors!" Cecilia gulped and nodded.

"Yes! The older one!" she cried, feeling frightened.

"I don't want you hanging around them anymore, you hear me!"

"No! They're my friends!"

"Not anymore! Now, go to your room! You are _grounded._"

"I don't want to!"

"_Go to your room, NOW, Cecilia,_" in his most deadly voice. Cecilia, lip trembling, had no choice but to follow his orders. She stomped to her room and opened the door.

"I HATE YOU!" she shrieked right before slamming the door shut.

Boba sighed as he looked around. A droid to repair, garbage to clean up, losing a bounty to Bossk, of all bounty hunters...

"This is just going to be one of those weeks," he muttered as he started on the mess.

And so the next several days passed in a stiffling quiet for the Fetts. Except to get a couple crackers at night, Cecilia holed herself in her room, doing nothing except sleep, hug Mr. Scales, and cry. Boba spent the days in solitude. At first, he was so angry he didn't mind not seeing Cecilia. But after a while, he couldn't help but miss her. 

Boba got another job offering on the fifth day. It was a simple enough job with good pay, all he had to due was guard some place for a few days. So to no surprise he accepted. But before he left, he made sure to say goodbye to Cecilia.

"I've got a job. I'll be gone a few days," he said as he tapped on the door. He got no response, but knew she was awake and listening.

"Theres no junk food, so don't even think about it. Don't leave the apartment. I love you." Nothing but silence followed. With a sigh, Boba turned and left, telling himself she'd come around in a few days. Though, as he blasted off on Slave I, he felt a distinct sense of foreboding. Still, he continued on. Something inside him told him to turn back, and stay with Cecilia. But he didn't.

About an hour after he left, Cecilia crept out of her room. To her amazement, her father had forgotten to turn on the nanny droid! Feeling the best she felt in days, she happily walked right out of the apartment.

Her first stop was at her friend's apartment. Her dad would never know, and besides, she was begining to feel lonely after "solitary confinement".

"I'm sorry Cecilia, they're cleaning their rooms right now," their mother told her when she answered the door. "Why don't you play by yourself for a while?" she suggested.

With a sigh, Cecilia nodded and walked away. Withen five minutes, however, she had found a game she could play byherself, and played it she did gleefully all around Tipoca City.

Andro was walking around the city aimless, trying to think of a way to get what he wanted out of Kamino, when he noticed Cecilia flop down nearby. Immidiatly his spirits soared for he had never managed to see one of the clones alone yet! A smirk appeared on his face: Perhaps he would get something better then genetic facilities on Kamino...

"Hello little girl, mind if I sit with you?" Andro said kindly to Cecilia. Cecilia stared up at him, a million thoughts going through her head. Her father had clearly said to stay away from him. But on the other hand, he had approached her, she didn't go up to him. And she was feeling rebellious. So that was why she smiled. And talked to him

"Sure you can!" Andro returned the smile and sat next to her.

"My name is Andro Cantorin, whats yours?"

"Cecilia," she responded, feeling slightly stupid she didn't have anything else to say.

"Thats a pretty name," Andro told her. "What are your parents name?" Cecilia sat there, racking her brains. What was it that Tuan We calls her father...?

"Uhm... I think its... Bobo. Bobo Ett."

"Do you mean...Boba Fett?" Andro asked, feeling a bit nervous. Cecilia nodded.

"Yeah! Thats it! I don't gots a mom, just Dad," she told him.

This bit of information was shocking to Cantorin. He had no reason to doubt he was dealing with Boba Fetts clone! And he really didn't want to get mixed up with him. But, he knew, it was the only chance he had at this: the child would be PERFECT for his purpose...

"So, what kind of things do you like?" he asked, trying to keep up conversation so to not look suspicious. Cecilia looked like she might have a field day at this questions.

"Space Dragons! They're my favorite creature ever. I just wish they didn't go extinct...," she said sadly, before telling him one of the legends she admired and memorised. Andro listened politely to her tale: each passing second told him he hit the jackpot.

Finally, Cecilia finished. She really enjoyed listening and telling tales about Space Dragons. She just couldn't get enough of them.

"You really like Space Dragons, don't you?" Andro asked her.

"Yeah. I'd like to meet one. Or be one. That'd be the funnest!" Andro smiled, it was such a smile if anyone else had seen it, they would've said it was a insane smile, but Cecilia didn't appear to notice.

"You know, at my lab back on my home system, we've cloned Space Dragons," he told her. Cecilias eyes grew wide and she sat dumbfounded for several moments before Andro continued.

"If you would like, I could take you to see them. Its not far, you'll be back before anyone notices your gone."

"Can I really, Mister Cantorin!" Andro nodded. Cecilia jumped up and cheered happily: she was going to see Space Dragons!

"If theres anything you need, get it now," he told her. Cecilia ran off as fast as she could, and returned a few minutes later clutching Mr. Scales.

"I'm ready!" she said gleefully. Andro laughed.

"My ships this way, follow me, its not far."

Andro led her through the halls until they came out onto a landing platform. It had a strange sort of frieghter ship on it Cecilia didn't recognise. But she followed him up the ramp and at down, happily watching as the ship lifted off and they sped out into space, leaving Kamino behind them, and then the jump into hyperspace. Cecilia was awed, and happy at the same time, but also confused. She wanted to turn back towards Kamino. But she didn't say anything.

A short time later, Andro gave her a glass of water. Although it tasted weird, she couldn't say why. And all of a sudden, she was so sleepy...

_Just a short nap... _she told herself as she layed down on the ground and closed her eyes. She was out within a moment.

Andro smirked wickedly at the sight of the sleeping child before he sent a message to his lab.

"I finally got one. Boba Fett's clone daughter. And she even _wants_ to be a dragon!" he said.

Both Cantorin and the person on the other side laughed long and loud, as though it was the funniest thing in the universe.


	3. The Dragongirl is Born

Plots moving along now! I sincerly apologize about Boba being soooo out of character. I'm ashamed myself. Soon he'll be to his normal old self. As for Cecilia, well, read and find out!

Boba returned several days later to Kamino: the job was easier then he thought, all he had to do was guard a strange mansion as items were transferred out to another location. Either way, he was back, and was hoping Cecilia was ready to talk to him again.

Upon arrival, he was aware of some sort of emergancy going on, there were Kaminoans rushing about, and none answered him when he questioned them. He was just outside his apartment when he met up with Tuan We, who looked terribly sorrowful.

"Whats going on? Everyone is in a panic. Did Kamino get some sort of threat from that man?" he asked her.

"I wish we did. Its... Cecilia. She's gone, Boba," she said simply and plainly.

It was the wrost blow he could've received. As fast as he could, he ran into his apartment. Immidiatly he cursed his stupidity, he saw he had forgotten to activate the droid. He looked around, there was no sign of Cecilia anywhere. Her room lay untouched, except for Mr. Scales, it was gone too.

"We've questioned everyone," Tuan We had come in behind him and was speaking again. "And we searched all of Topica. She just isn't here. And no one, including those clone children or their family, had seen her leave. However...,"

"What? What is it?" he asked with a horribly bad feeling.

"Its the suspicous man, Andro Cantorin. He's gone too. And a holo recording showed them walking out together to his ship and blasting off. Cecilia didn't resist, he somehow got her to go willingly."

Boba felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, followed by rage. He'd _kill_ him, where ever they were now. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to leave Cecilia alone in that state.

Boba turned and left without another word. He jogged to his ship, and without hesitation lifted off again.

He had no idea where they were, but knew they would be on some backwater planet. He tapped in the co-ordinates of the first system that came onto the screen, and shot off into hyperspace.

No sooner had he finished it he buried his face in his hands. He hadn't loved anyone since Jango, nor had he experienced emotions before then. But Cecilia showed him happiness and love and compassion all over again.

Now he just felt angry, and sad, and guilty. And so, for the first time since his father had died, the infamous, emotionless, Boba Fett began to cry.

Cecilia and Andro arrived a day earlier at Andro's lab. Cecilia didn't remember falling asleep, but it couldn't have been too long. Andro had assured her when she woke up she had only been asleep for a an hour.

And so he showed her around his lab. Including baby Space Dragons. Cecilia was delighted and played with the babies for hour upon hour. She couldn't understand why everyone had said they were mean, and still feared their return.

Unknown to her, Andro had talked with many of his scientists secretly during this time. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she didn't particularly care. The only thing on her mind were the Space Dragons.

So it came to no surprise she had exhausted herself out. The scientists had kindly showed her into lab which had a cot in it. It also had numerous computers, instruments, and a bacta tank-like tube near the computers. She didn't have time to take much of it in, however. She was out like a light in a few moments.

The moment she was asleep a mask that gave off anesthesia was placed and secured on her face. The scientists immidiatly went to work. Some began to prep the tube, others were working on the computer. Andro took a needle full of Cecilia's blood while they were doing this, and carefully set it aside.

"Is the dragonic DNA ready?" he asked the scientists. One of them nodded.

"Yes, Dr. Cantorin, its all set to infuse. The subject simply needs to be prepped and placed in the Infusion Tank."

"Good. How lomg will it take to reach the desired change I wish?"

"Three months, Dr. Cantorin," a different scientist explained. "Approximately five infusions per day, although if it is slower then our computer analysis indicates, we can immidiatly prep more dragonic DNA. We can do it as long as it takes."

"Excellent. We should begin at once then," Dr. Andro Cantorin said as he pulled Cecilia's sleeping body over to the Infusion Tank. Quickly the scientists attached the anesthesia mask to a node at the top of the tank, so to keep her asleep the entire time. After that was done, the scientists stripped her and began to attach IV's onto both her wrists, her ankles, her arms, and her legs. Each IV was attached to either the top of the bottom of the Tank, as were various wires and heartrate monitors.

Once the computers were reciving a signel and everything was attached onto Cecilia, she was placed into the Infusion Tank, where it closed, and quickly filled with a liquid.

"Dr. Cantorin," a scientist began as they watched the tank fill. "Why did you take such a large blood sample?"

"Because if the infusion fails, we can dispose of the body quickly and, using our own cloning facilities, clone another one and try again," Andro explained, annoyed as if it should've been obvious.

The scientists waited until the tank filled, then began to work on the computers, to make certain everything was steady. Once they were sure, Andro attached a large bottle full of a strang, clear liquid onto a slot. After tapping a few buttons, the liquid drained, and flowed into the IV's in the Infusion Tank, and ultimatly into Cecilia's body. She twitched, and stirred as if it was painful. When all the liquid had gone into her body, and she stopped moving about, Andro smirked.

"Infusion 001 is complete. Soon we will have our dragon-girl."

Cecilia felt strange. She had the most pecular feeling, like she was floating in a strange water. After a while, shr felt something burning go into her body, somehow, but it soon stopped. And soon after, it happened again, and again.

It was the strangest dream, but she began to feel fearful after a while. The watery feeling began to spread. But it was in a weird way. It was in places she knew did not exist, were not attached to her body. But she felt them. And those areas were growing bigger and bigger by the day. In fact, she was feeling strange almost all over.

And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wake up! She began to long for her father to wake her, and cuddle her. She knew once she woke she'd tell Mister Cantorin to take her back home immidiatly.

The whole time, she felt like she was being watched, as though a whole crowd was staring at her. It made her very uneasy. The more she dreamt this strange, strange dream, the more fearful she became. _But what will happen when I wake up?_ She wondered, afraid.

Three months arrived, and Cantorin was highly pleased with what he saw in the Infusion Tank. Analysis indicated a large fire sac in her throat, teeth sharp and long enough to easily penitrate skin, claws built for slashing and tearing. And flight, the most obvious of the analysis.

Eagerly, the scientists drained the tank and detatched everything, except for, of course, the anesthetic mask. New clothes had been prepared, when it became apparent the old ones would no longer fit. Shoes would be impossible to wear, but durable foot claws would be more then enough.

And finally, when the subject was dried and dressed, they removed the mask, and watched her wake.

Cecilia yawned and rubbed her eyes. How tired she felt! And that dream was...unnatural. In fact, she still felt weird, but, she assumed as she sleepily blinked and sat up, it was because she was only just waking up.

"Mister Cantorin...? Was I asleep for very long?"

"Not long at all in the eyes of infinity," Andro smirked as he watched her get up, and start walking towards the door.

"I want to go home now, Mister Cantorin. I miss my daddy and-" she froze, as she noticed something was wrong. She heard a strange clicking noise as she took each step, and felt weirdly balanced. She looked down and gasped, just barely surpassing a scream.

She no longer had normal feet. In fact, she no longer had toes! She had three large claws, and she stood on just her claws, very much like how a cat walks on its toes. And her legs, they were covered in unusal patterns of a strange red skin... like scales.

Then she noticed her arms and hands. They too, had the unusual red-skin patterns. And her fingers had become two huge claws, with a large thumb-claw to match.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, she began to feel horribly afraid. She looked around wildly and saw a mirror in one end. She ran to it, and when she stood in front of it, she screamed at last.

Her entire body was covered in the red skin, inluding her face. Her beautiful brown eyes were now cat slits, though the widened when she saw herself in the mirror. And her clothes were different now, a white tube top with blue shorts. The reason for the tube top was the wings.

Space Dragon wings. Large enough that it looked like they would support her weight in flight. And a tail, a large thick one. The tail and some of the wings were covered in not red skin, she realised, but crimson scales. In fact, all of the red "skin" on her body were now scales. But the undertail scales, and wing-flaps, were gold-yellow in colour, very much like Mr. Scales. And they were her very own because she made them twitch, somehow, and felt them move, she actually _felt_ them moving.

Sobbing, she turned towards Cantorin and the other scientists. Looking at them, she felt highly betrayed.

"What did you DO to me!" she shrieked, feeling highly panicy. Andro laughed, as did the other scientists.

"You said you wished you were a dragon, did you not? Well now you are. Wings and all."

Cecilia felt angry now, on top of the fear. She felt herself swelling with anger as she started yelling at Cantorin and the others.

"My Dad's gonna be REAL mad when he see's me! He'll MAKE you change me back, and you won't be laughing!"

"Idiot baby! Don't you get it! You've been asleep for three months!" Andro yelled at her. Cecilia's eyes widned and laughed before continuing. "Yes, thats right, three months. Our fastest experiment yet. You daddy may be good at finding people, but let me assure you. If he hasn't found us yet, he NEVER will. And you will _never _be normal, ever!"

The scientists laughed and one by one the exited, to check on other things. Sniffling, Cecilia looked around and saw Mr. Scales laying in a corner. She walked over to it and hugged it tightly as she curled into into a ball and cried. Now she only felt a desolate sadness, with the fear.

"Daddy... I'm... sorry," she wispeared, wishing she had never decided to spite him, and wishing she never had left Kamino. And, most of all, desperatly wishing she had never become a dragon-girl.


	4. Escape

Well, chapter four's up! No new characters to mention here, and the story moves along nicely. Not much to else to say.

Both dragons roared as they charged at eachother. Although one was a bit above the average size for Space Dragons, and the other only baby sized by Space Dragon standards, both of them slashed at eachother with such ferocity size didn't matter. The larger one was teal with silvery wings, whereas the smaller one was crimson with golden yellow wings.

The teal dragon snapped at the crimson dragon with its huge fangs, but the smaller dragon had lept out of the way, using its small size to its advantage. But the teal one wasn't about to let it get away, and using its large tail, smacked the crimson one into the wall with a crunch.

The crimson dragon groaned and growled as it got up. With great speed, it lept at the teal dragon and slashed at its face viciously.

Roaring, the teal dragon shook it off and breathed a jet of flames at the smaller dragon.

But the other dragon had fire sacs too, and breathed its own flames, which countered the teal dragon's in midair. Both flames hit eachother in midair, and created an explosion upon contact.

The teal dragon roared and flew into the air angrily. The crimson dragon shot at it and, with amazing strength for such a small dragon, crashed into the larger dragon, hurting it.

With a screech of fury, the teal dragon shot more flames at the crimson dragon. The smaller dragon easily dodged the flames, circled around, and shot its own flames at the larger dragon.

These flames hit its target, and the teal dragon roared in misery as it was burned. Seizing this oppertunity, the crimson dragon lept at its throat and slashed at it viciously before biting it.

The teal dragon, in desperate attempt to shake off the crimson dragon, slammed into a wall. However the smaller dragon lept away at the last moment, and the teal dragon only suceeded in injuring itself more. In fact, it had knocked itself out and collapsed to the floor, its breathing laboured.

The crimson dragon landed and stood over it, blood dripping from its fangs. Its opponment was wounded badly, and could easily be killed now.

"Go on, kill it," Andro Cantorin's voice echoed into the white, now bloody, room. "You know you hate them. Its one less for you to deal with, its weaker then you."

Cecilia looked up at the control room, and saw Andro Cantorin smirking at her through the thick plexi-glass. With a growl, she wiped the blood from her face.

"No... I WON'T!" she yelled up at him, whilst glaring.

Andro yelled a harsh cry in fury and pounded a button on the control panel. Two large mechanical arms reached down from the ceiling, grabbed the teal dragon, and hauled it away though large doors at one end of the "arena". Then he grabed a sort of controller and pointed it at Cecilia, before adjusting a knob.

Cecilia gasped as she felt her strength diminish almost to nothing, thanks to the three "bracelets" on her wrists and neck. Fearfully she watched a smaller door below the control room window open, and Andro Cantorin jogged straight up to her.

Furiously, he punched Cecilia in the face. With a cry, she fell to the ground, unable to defend herself. Andro kicked her multiple times in the stomach, and then in the back before lifting her up to his face.

"I'm not pleased with you, you brat! You're going to pay with your disobedience!" He slapped her across the face, before calling in two scientists to haul her to the Bacta Tank.

Cecilia floated in the Bacta Tank, highly fearful. Sometimes they didn't let her heal, and when they did, they never let her fully recover, so she was always in pain of some sort. Either way, she knew once she got out, she would be severely punished.

The past seven cycles had not been kind to her. She had learned various things, like how to shoot and operate every and any weapon, how to forge metal to create metal plates, how to hack into databanks and download information without the main computer noticing, hot wire a ship to steal it and edit its databank and registration, how to fly, and, how to fight.

She had always been rebellious though, and was beaten. It didn't have an effect on her, so she was beaten more and more. Now other things her done to her, things that made her cry.

Not once had she let go of the hope her father would come rescue her. Her spirit had been torn, but still she belived he would come and rescue her.

Without warning, the tank began to drain. Slowly it deposited her down on the bottom of it. She opened her eyes and the tank open.

"Come on, move it!" the scientist barked as he shoved Cecilia foreward. With a sigh, Cecilia managed to stumble after him: either the "bracelets" were still set to a very high setting, she didn't have enough time to heal her leg injuries properly, or a combination of both. Either way, she still made it through the halls, though just barely.

The scientist "guard" took her to a room Cecilia really wished she would never go into again. Once inside, she was chained to a table, and the scientist left.

A short time later, Andro Cantorin walked in.

Immidiatly Cecilia began to shake: she dreaded what would happen, and truely wish it would all just end.

"Well, once again you disobeyed me!" Andro yelled as he slapped her across the face. Cecilia whimpered, and Andro put his face right in hers, scaring her all the more.

"The more you disobey us, the more it will hurt. Got that!" Crack, another one across her face. Cecilia nodded only to please Andro. Andro, not noticing the lie in it, smirked.

"Well then, maybe we're having a turning point in this. But of course you'll still be punished," Andro laughed cruelly, and walked around to the other side of the table...

Three days had passed before she was taken back to the lab where she spent most of her time, which was also the very lab where she was infused with dragonic DNA. By that time she was mad with hunger, though luckily she saw some rancid, green with age meat waiting for her. It was raw and disgusting, and she ate up every bit not knowing when the next time she would eat would be.

There were, of course, scientists in the lab as well, but Cecilia paid no attention to them, as did the scientists. She simply sat in her normal corner, lost in thought.

The fact was, she was frightened as to why she had to learn the things she did. They weren't just cloning and experimenting with genetics, they were up to something. Why else would she need to learn how to hack into computers, or fight viciously? Or why would they pump steroids and drugs into the Space Dragons to beef up their size and strength?

Or the most important bit of all, why they wanted her to be so obedient? All of it truely frightened her. Especially since she was highly unsure she could survive much longer under these conditions. She needed her dad to come find her, and fast.

Her dad...she hadn't forgotten him, not one day in seven cycles. But seven cycles is a long time, especially when you were three the last time you saw him. So inevitably, although she would always remember him, she found she could no longer remember what he looked, or sounded like.

As she sat there, a scientist ran in, looking excited.

"You won't belive this! Two of the dragons are mating!" she happily said. In an instant, all the scientists had cleared out, murmuring excitingly.

Cecilia looked around. It wasn't often she was left alone, and even when she was, it was because she was chained to a wall or table. But this was unusual.

And then she saw it, lying carelessly on a table. A set of keys. But not just any keys. They were the keys that unlocked the restraining bracelets on her neck and wrists.

The restraining bracelts were an unusual invention created by the scientists, and placed on her when she could control her new abilities. Somehow, they restrained some sort of power, and it weakened her greatly. They were only lowered during "training", otherwise it was always at a high setting.

With the restraining bracelet keys on a table, the computers not in use, and no one watching, she could escape right now! Escape... The thought echoed in her mind.

_COULD I escape?_ she thought to herself as she looked around. The answer was yes. She could unlock the bracelets, download information on her and what they were doing onto a disc, and make off with a ship.

With her heart pounding, she immidiatly walked up to the table and picked up the keys. She tried all three until one fit into her left wrist one. She turned the key and something clicked. The bracelet instantly opened and fell off. The effect was instant on Cecilia, she felt less weak, but not quite like when she was fighting the space dragons. Next she undid the bracelet on her right wrist. It too, fell off, and Cecilia stronger, better even then when she faught the dragons. Finally, with the remaining key, she undid the bracelet on her neck.

She gasped when it fell off. It was as if she had been sleepwalking for all this time, and now truely woke up. That was what it felt like with the final bracelet off. When she walked over to computers, she didn't wobble or stumble like she normally did when restrained. It felt so good.

Tapping as fast as she could, she got into the main databanks and began searching for anything with her name on it. Finally she found one that mentioned her and the experiment and opened it, only to have her spirit fell. It was heavily decoded. However, she knew she didn't have time to decode it, and grabbed a nearby empty disc. As fast as she could, she downloaded it onto the disc. When it was done, she closed the file on the computer and stuck the disc into her pocket.

Now what?

That answer was obvious. Grabbing Mr. Scales, she opened the door and ran out of the lab. Luckily, the hall was deserted, no scientists were around. And the longer none were around, the better.

As she jogged as quietly as she could, she tried to remember the map of the entire lab. Everything below her was the scientists quarters. The floor she was on was the Infusion lab. She knew the Space Dragon quarters, the Bacta Tanks, and the training arena were all one floor above her. Two floors up was their cloning facility. Three floors up was some sort of weapons bay. And four floors up was a docking bay. That was were she needed to get to, and fast.

Unfortunitly, she was highly unsure if the place had a stairwell anywhere. It was highly stupid to take the elevators if she was going to escape, and she knew it. Still, she headed toward the elevator bank, highly conscious of all the noise her claws made on the metal floor.

When she rounded the corner near the elevators, she froze, and her heart stopped. Two scientists were right there, and they too froze when they saw her. All was silent for a few moments. And then-

"Oh my God! She's loose!" of one them shrieked in fear. Panicing Cecilia opened her wings as wide as she could make them and roared. The effect was instantanious: both scientists screamed and duck, which gave her time to shove them out of the way and dart into an elevator.

Jamming her claw on the button that would take her four floors up, the doors slowly closed, and she felt herself slowly rising up.

"Come on, move it, MOVE IT!" she cried in exasperation. One floor up, an alarm began to go off. Groaning, she covered her face in her hand: they knew she was trying to escape. She had almost made it two floors up when the elevator stopped, and began to go back down.

"No, no, no!" she yelled, banging furiously on the now unresponsive buttons. She knew they would never stop punishing her if she was caught. And she was so close, too...

And then, right before it stopped on the previous floor, it hit her, like a sack of bricks. The scientists had paniced when they saw her without the bracelets. They thought she was going to attack when she roared. They were _afraid_ of her. And Cecilia would use it to her advantage.

She crouched down low, and waited. She prepared the spring as the elevator stopped and the door opened...

A large array of scientists were standing there, each one armed with a blaster. None of them hesitated as they shot her on a stun setting.

It had absolutly no effect: her scales were highly tough and resistant, and her skin was just as tough and resistant as the scales. She couldn't even FEEL the blasters on her.

Cecilia crouched there for a few moments to let them think they had her cornered. Then with a mighty screech, she lept forward, slashing at the scientists left and right with her claws. She broke through them in a moment and was running down the hall.

The ones that weren't injured, however, gave chase. It took them a moment to realise that the stun setting wasn't working, so they adjusted it slightly, and shot her again, to no effect.

Rounding a corner, she crashed into a group of scientists on their way to intercept her. But she had barreled into them with enough speed and strength they all fell over, while Cecilia simply stumbled.

As she ran into them, she noticed they too, were carrying weapons, but much stronger ones. At random, she grabbed a plasma gun from one of the fallen scientists, and set it at full power as she shot like a rocket down the hall.

The hall was long, and complicated, and she knew she must avoid the Space Dragon quarters. So Cecilia instead made a break for the Bacta Tanks, because once she thought she might have seen a old-fasioned stairwell when she was half-conscious, but she couldn't be sure.

All the while she was being chased. But she wasn't helpless, Cecilia could handle weapons expertly, and was just as dangerous as a missile, even without a gun. So with ease she shot down many scientists, and made it to the Bacta Tanks in one piece.

Looking around widly, she saw a door she had seen but never entered, and yes! Behind it was the stairwell she had seen. Hopes rising, Cecilia ran up the stairs, and came out in the cloning facilities landing.

Waiting for her were multiple scientists, each one of them heavily armed. Without pondering why scientists would be armed to the teeth, and with knowledge of firing those weapons, Cecilia lept at then, snarling.

The fighting took a minute tops. Some she killed with the plasma gun, others she sliced them open. The rest went hurtling down the stairs with strength that surpriced Cecilia. With them taken care of, she went up the stairs.

Luckily, the landing of the weapons bay was empty, and she went up even farther. Quickly, she made it to the landing of the docking bay, and although she met up with more scientists then ever, her heart was pounding: she had almost made it...

With a roar, she faught and killed these scientists too. The ones that didn't die were severly injured. But Cecilia didn't care in the least bit. _They deserve it, the heartless bastards. Let them ALL die!_

She lept into the hallwall, and dashed off. She had only been in here once, and that was when she initially arrived. Still, she had to find it, her survival depended on it, and Cecilia knew it.

Even so, she became horribly lost. Although she didn't meet any scientists, she knew they were on the way. Cecilia also knew she musn't get boxed into a corner at all costs: even though she was stronger, if there was enough of them, they could overpower her. And if they managed to lock on even one bracelet back onto her, it was all over.

And suddenly, she found it. There were multiple ships there, and not a scientist in sight. She felt giddy with excitement as she looked around at the ships. Most of the ships were fighters, and that puzzled and worried her more then ever. But she saw some freighters identicle to the one she arrived it.

Picking at random, she lept into a frieghter. Cecilia felt nervous again as she ran into the pilots seat and started the ship: she had only flown them in the training simulators, and doubted her ability to actually fly a live ship. But so far, everything was going well: The ship lifted off without a hitch and flew out of the docking back just as scientists were arriving, shooting madly at the ship.

Cecilia looked back at the labs before flying off: it was hidden in a cliff in a jungle. She marveled how well disguised it was: every docking bay looked like a tiny cave. You would never even know what was there unless you knew ahead of time.

With that, she turned and blasted off, into the atmoshpere and shortly after, into space. She was unsure about jumping into hyperspace, but Cecilia had to, or else she would get captured fast if she didn't get away. As quickly as she could work she got random co-ordinates from the navicomputer. She triple checked them three times before finally, she managed the jump to light speed.

She leaned back in her seat afterwards, catching her breath and clutching Mr. Scales. It took a minute before the realisation finally hit Cecilia.

"I'm...free. I'm free!" She yelled happily. "I'm finally free!" She hugged Mr. Scales and laughed, and cried tears of joy. For the first time in seven cycles, she was free, and happy.


	5. Bounties and Thievings

Well, Cecilia's escaped, but her troubles are far from over. Her journey has only just begun...

Oh, just clarify: I AM in school, and the updates will be sporadic due to homework and rehearsing for a play (I'm in Drama). But anyways, lets continue with the tale!

"She WHAT!" Dr. Andro Cantorin yelled as he heard the news of Cecilia's sucessful escape. The scientist that had reported it to Andro flinched.

"We tried to recover her, Dr. Cantorin. But she killed an estimated 35 members of the staff, with many more not expecting to survive..."

"Damn it all! Are we certain she stole information about The Plan?"

"Positive. The computers withen the Infusion Lab showed signs of tampering shortly before she escaped. It is possible that if she decodes the documents she stole and reads what is withen them she might flee to a Republican authority. No matter how remote the possibility seems, it still exists.

Andro swore and paced around. He really didn't want to do this, but if the chance existed that she would blab...

"I want a bounty put up for her capture. At once. Make sure to emphise not a scale is to be harmed!"

"Allright, Dr. Cantorin. What price do you want on her head?"

"Two billion. Not a credit less, understand!"

"Yes Dr. Cantorin, we'll get it up on the Holo-Net immidiatly!"

Andro watched the scientist quickly jog out of the room before resuming his pacing. He was not in a good mood in the least bit, and if Cecilia wasn't recovered quickly, heads _would_ roll...

A soft clicking sound filled the cockpit as Cecilia changed the registration information for the freighter. The ship had been re-named to _Dragon Wing._ She had changed every bit of information in the ship, and erased all previous logs. But the only thing left was the name. She didn't know if she had a surname or not. She only ever knew of Cecilia, and nothing else. And she didn't want to leave it blank, that would seem too suspicious.

So she sat there racking her brains for something. Anything. She stared at her dim reflection in the window: her hair was in need of a washing, as was the rest of her. And she definitly needed to eat, she looked too much like a muscular skeleton. She supposed once all of that was achieved, her skin wouldn't be dull and her crimson scales would be shiney and smooth...

That was it! She knew exactly what she could call herself. It would fit perfectly too. Sitting there, she typed in her new name for the first time: C-R-I-M-S-O-N-D-R-A-G-O-N, C-E-C-I-L-I-A. She smiled: it would do her very well.

No sooner had she finished the alarm rang: Time to jump out of hyperspace. Nervously, Cecilia began the process of the jump from light speed, although she had jumped out and changed her direction and co-ordinates three times before in the time she had escaped

Final adjustments made, she sucessfully had managed to jump out and breathed a sigh of relief: she was no pilot and she knew it, although it was doubtful if she knew a normal ten cycle old child could pilot a ship and jump in and out of lightspeed. But then again, Cecilia was anything but normal.

It was only then when Cecilia realised how tired she was. And she felt far less then safe to just sleep floating in space. Half asleep, she piloted _Dragon Wing_ to the nearby system. As she rapidly approached the atmosphere, she nervously cleared her throat before radioing in to the control center, trying her best not to sound like a dozy child.

"This is the_ Dragon Wing_, requesting permission to land," Cecilia said in her best, non-tired adult voice as she sent her registration information. The was a short pause, and then-

"Permission granted, Ms. Crimsondragon. Docking Bay 17," a strange male voice told her.

"Thank you," she said in reply as she brought the ship down. It took her a moment, but she found where she was supposed to go: she saw it was some sort of city, but was too tired to look at the details as she brought the ship down with a gentle thump.

Yawning widly, she grabbed Mr. Scales, and headed for the cot she had seen when she dashed aboard. Grabbing a thin blanket, she layed down, curled up, and was asleep almost at once.

It wasn't a deep sleep, for she woke up no less then five times, suffering from horrendous nightmares of the lab. Still, it was better then no sleep at all, and eventually Cecilia felt better, and decided to stay up for keeps.

She half-asleep, she walked over to the pilots seat and browsed through some things she had seen yesterday, but hadn't the chance to examine them.

Cecilia found some of them midly interisting, but not important. Quickly she went through all the various saved data the previous owner had saved onto the ship. Most, in fact, she deleted. When she came to the last bit, it opened on a screen, and she immidiatly gasped.

It was a list of bounties in the entire galaxy. Some were for criminals, others were merely dodgy jobs. But the one at the top of the list had the biggest number of them all. She clicked on it, and felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach.

It was a picture of her face, but meaner, and looking menacing. She had been expecting Andro to want her back, but not to this level, at least, not right away anyways.

"So much for going out and getting food...," Cecilia sighed sadly. She didn't want to leave so soon, but if she was wanted, she couldn't go outside the ship ever again! At least, not until she found her father.

Or could she... An idea was concocted in her head, and a story to go with it. Jumping up, she began searching the ship.

It took more then an hour, but Cecilia finally found the ideal thing she was looking for: a large, dark brown cloak. Folding her wings tightly around her, she put it on tightly, and pulled the hood down over her face. It was hard for Cecilia to look out... But no one could look "in" and see her! Gleefully, she opened the hatch and walked outside.

She wasn't sure where she was, or what system she was on, but wherever it was, it was bright and warm. Not hot, but pleasant. Happily she left the docking bay, and went out into the city. First thing on her agenda: eat.

It was many hours later, and aquiring food was anything but a success. There was plenty of food to eat, but apparently you had to pay for it to get it. When she innocently asked how she made credits to pay for it, people laughed at Cecilia, and gave her weird looks.

At that point she had tried to do some odd jobs to get enough credits to eat, but nobody was willing to hire a burned child, as she told them the reason she wore the cloak. The few "jobs" she did get running errands only gave her tips, and now, at sunset, the amount in tips she had wasn't enough to even get a bit of fruit...

Dejectingly, she turned back for her ship, ready to retire for the night, when she heard shouting.

"Stop! Thieves!" one of the salesmen called.

Whipping around, she saw a gang of children her age, some older, some younger, running off with items, mostly food. Her spirit burning high, she jogged after them. She thought she had lost them at one point, but she finally found them in a abandoned warehouse.

Everyone froze when they saw Cecilia entered, and then they glared at her. The oldest boy walked up to her, and glared down at her.

"Well! Who are you!" he yelled. Cecilia gulped and quietly answered.

"I...I only wanted some food... I'm hungry," she said sadly. Many of the kids laughed and mocked her.

"I'm only hungry. Just give me some food, I only just walked in on your home!"

"Please, I only had old meat as my last meal, and I didn't eat for days before then," she begged. The same kids laughed, but a concerned girl several years older then her walked up.

"You went hungry for days before you ate again?" she asked. Cecilia nodded.

"Yeah... Its what always happens. Don't eat for some days, then get a hunk of nasty meat. Why do you ask?"

Without answering, the girl gently felt Cecilia's arms through the cloak before recoiling.

"She's skin and bones!" she pratically shrieked. Cecilia felt nervous as everyone stared at her, muttering. The oldest was staring down at her again, this time full of concern.

"You got a name, girl?" he asked her.

"Cecilia... Cecilia Crimsondragon," Cecilia answered, wondering what was going to happen next. The oldest nodded.

"Its Ok Cecilia, my name's Tony, and we're gonna help you. Hey guys, make room for her, let her eat something!" Tony called to the others. Without question they all made room for Cecilia in their circle. Feeling relieved now, Cecilia sat down, with Tony on one side of her, and the girl on the other, who gave her a single loaf of bread.

"If you what you say is true, that's the only thing your stomach's gonna handle for a while," she explained, while Cecilia was eyeing the treats the others had.

While she ate, Tony talked.

"All of us here, we're orphans. Some of us weren't wanted, others had parents who got killed, like mine. And some had parents who died of natural causes.

"Anyways, have to fend for ourselves here in this city. We watch over ourselves and eachother. And I watch over everyone because I'm the oldest one.

"And I see you're like us too, Cecilia. Thats why we're gonna help you. Christina here had parents that worked with medic droids, so she knows a lot about healing," he said gesturing at the girl on Cecilias other side. "She'll be able to make you healthy again."

"Well, it will take some time," Christina said slowly. "Thats because you're so starved, you're stomach won't be able to handle much of anything for a long time. We'll have to gradually build up before you can eat other things too. Its disgusting that you're so thin, I don't blame you from hiding yourself either. I would too."

That wasn't anywhere near why Cecilia hid herself, but she said nothing. _If thats what they want to belive, let them. All the better for me._

After she ate what she could of the bread, Tony helped set up a bed for Cecilia. She didn't like the idea of sleeping away from her ship, but she didn't want to admit she came from elsewhere either. In the end she decided to just stay with them and keep quiet. The last thing she wanted was to be discovered. Because 2 billion credits was highly tempting, and Cecilia knew it.

Time passed quickly, and before Cecilia knew it, it had been three weeks since she arrived, and she had gained a bit of weight. Not only that, but the orphans had showed her how to steal too. At first she felt guilty, but then she reminded herself she'd starve to death if she didn't eat. She found it highly unfair, and soon the guilty feeling vanished.

Unfortunitly, the nightmares didn't. She'd wake up to five times or more in a single night. Each one was horrible and vivid. As a result of that, and the bounty, Cecilia felt less free and happy then she did when she first escaped. She figured no one would notice though. But they did.

It was Tony who approached her first. She was cheefully munching on some candy she had just stolen when Tony had walked up to her, several of the olders in tow. Cecilia blinked, what happened?

"Cecilia," he began. "Christina says you've gained enough weight now that you won't look like a walking bone bag, so why do you still wear that cloak?"

Cecilia froze, she wasn't expecting this. Her heart began to pound wildly as Tony continued.

"We're not dumb Cecilia, whats up? Are you hiding from someone? You wanted? You better not be some rat cop...," he said as he advanced towards her. "Just take off your hood. Show us you're our friend."

At this point, Tony did not look like the nice person he looked like when Cecilia first met him. Rather, he looked mean, and looked ready to beat her up, if not kill her. She paniced. Clutching her food tightly in her hand, she turned and fleed.

She heard shouts behind her, and though they were chasing her, but Cecilia never stopped to turn around: they would never have a chance with her speed anyways.

Running at a good speed, she reached the docking bay in no time, and lucked out: it hadn't been touched since she landed here, thankfully.

Dashing aboard, Cecilia lept into the pilots seat and took off as quickly as she could, ignoring the air-traffic control centers yelling. With due speed, she left the system, got random co-ordinates from the navi-computer, and blasted into hyperspace.

With a sigh, she grabbed Mr. Scales and hugged him tightly: that was too close of a call. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I guess this begins the life of Cecilia Crimsondragon, the wanted criminal," she muttered as she stared sadly at the blurring stars.

Andro paced around angrily. He was furious she had not been spotted in the three weeks she escaped: she was a dragon, for crying out loud! You can't just blend in that easily into the crowd.

He growled: he didn't want to do this, but he was worried if he wasn't on the job at this point, they'd never recover Cecilia.

Turning, he began the preperations to send a message...

Boba had just finished his latest job when she got an incomming message. He hoped it would be good, he was in the middle of examining the bounty for that dragon-girl beast...

Tapping a few buttons, a hologram of Andro Cantorin appeared before him. Andro surpassed a smile as he began.

"My name is Dr. Cantorin, and I have a very important job for you, Fett. I presume you have seen the bounty on that disgusting dragon-girl, have you not?"

"I have," Boba responded.

"Well, she esacped from my lab you see. But we cannot locate her. I am hiring you personally to find her. Double whats on the holo-net if you bring her in, I promise you. If it increases between now and when you bring her in, then we pay you what is on the holo-net when you bring her in."

Boba sat there, contemplating. It was a very good bounty, it would pay nicely. But he couldn't help but stare at the mugshot: she was so very fimmiliar, whoever she was...

"I accept your terms, Dr. Cantorin," he said at last. "I will capture this...dragon before you know it. You were wise to hire me for this."

"Very good indeed, Fett," Andro grinned widly. "We will send you all the information you need about her, if you give us a moment..."

The hologram of Andro dissapeared, and a few moments later, multiple files on the bounty was sent to him. Boba looked at them all, it would be more then enough to find her.

"Do your best Fett," Dr. Cantorin's hologram appeared again. "I'm counting on you. Oh, and don't harm a scale on her. I want her...alive." With that, Andro's hologram dissapeared for the last time.

Boba began to read the files on the dragon-girl. It was going to be a very interisting hunt indeed. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he had. He couldn't say what it was, but deep in his gut, he knew something was deeply wrong about all this.


	6. Bounty and Hunter

Hey, cool, I finished chapter six! So whats going to happen? Read and find out! Oh, I was going to post art I have done on Cecilia, but links don't seem to work. And because one of my peices contains story spoiler, rather then giving you instructions to find my DeviantArt gallery, I'll with hold it for a few chapters yet.

Five cycles passed since the day Cecilia escaped. The fifteen cycle old teenager had gone through puperty, and became more woman-like physically, though of course she kept all of her dragonic-features. Inside however, she was deeply troubled.

After her first narrow aversion of discovery and thus, disaster, she had become paranoid. She kept the cloak over her tighter then ever, and she changed systems faster then anyone could keep track of. Quickly she had taken from stealing just a small meals worth of food, to stealing entire crates of it out of docking bays!

She had even taken to drinking.

Cecilia had noticed people leaving bars tended to be forgetful. When she was thirteen, she forged an ID, talked more "sultry" then she normally was, and only went into the more, how do you say, dodgy places. Either way, it worked.

But Cecilia had her accomplishments too. She had visited various, fairly deserted systems, systems that only really had remnants of old battles. From these old battle grounds, she had taken the lower half of Storm Trooper armour, the upper part of Mandalorian armour, and a heavily damaged Clone Trooper helment. With hard work, more then a little elbow grease, and the theiving of weapons, she had made herself a durable, custom fit battle armour.

Then there was the matter of the data she had stolen. It was written in a language she did not know. Apparently her ships computer didn't either: it went through every known written language and none of them matched though some came close.

After that setback, Cecilia tried combining languages. This was more promising, as several close matches were made already! If lucky, it was only a matter of weeks before it would be entirly de-coded.

But Cecilia wasn't wearing her armour at that moment. Nor was she in her ship. She was, in fact, on Tatooine, inside the Mos Eisley cantina for the third day in a row, settling down with her first drink...

Boba Fett had been following the dragon-girl bounty as often as he could during the course of the five cycles that passed since its issuing. At first he had tried to follow various official sitings through out the galaxy, only to find out they were utterly unreliable. As much as it annoyed him, he began to follow rumours. After going through all the fiction within them, truth began to emerge.

About five cycles ago a strange girl had appeared from no where. She wore a big cloak and never took it off. She was an astonishing fighter, and a theif. She never stayed in one place long, and never talked to anyone. Her ship was an unknown frieghter called the _Dragon Wing_. And one person confessed he saw the girl remove the hood right before she entered the ship. And although he had seen it from far away, he claimed the face was partly red with what looked like scales.

And now he had finally tracked her down to Tatooine, somewhere in Mos Eisley.

Using his interrogation "techniques", Fett quickly learned that a woman in a large cloak had gone to the cantina to drink.

Dropping the now begging man that told him that peice of information, he hurried to the cantina...

Cecilia hadn't finished her first drink when a sudden hush fell over the Cantina. Peering up from her glass, she nearly choked, and a great fear fell over her.

_Boba Fett had just entered the catina._

Cecilia knew of Fett. She heard the horror tales, how he worked for the Hutts, blasted out of the Sarlacc with a thermal detonator, and how if he wanted to get a bounty, he never failed.

She shivered, knowing that if he was searching for her, she was dead.

"Don't let him come over, please, don't let him come over...," she moaned quietly to herself as he looked around the fearful cantina. Much to her horror, he walked right up to her.

"It would do you good to just surrender right now, dragon-girl," Fett commanded to Cecilia as he casually pointed a pistol at her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about...," she said quickly.

"Is that why you wear such a large cloak in this weather?"

"I was burned in a fire, and I wear this because-"

"You've been using that excuse for five cycles," Fett interrupted. "Yes, I know all about that little lie,"

Cecilia said nothing, knowing she was caught. But then an idea popped into her head, and as discreetly as possibly, she pulled her arms into the cloak and under her wings...

"If you're not the dragon-girl, you'll take off that hood and show everyone that you're innocent, won't you?" Fett told her. Before he gave her the chance to answer, he reached over and pulled off the hood.

Boba had a glimpse of a young, sad, but fierce face simmilar to the ones in the mug shot. At that same moment her wings burst from the cloak, completely shredding it, as she lept foreward, throwing him aside.

A few wild shots were ran through the cantina, but if they hit Cecilia, she didn't feel it, she simply continued to charge on.

Outside, the light was so bright it became difficult for her to see. Several people screamed at the sight of her, while more lept at her, greedy for the bounty on her head.

Easily, Cecilia side stepped them as she charged through the city. Uneasily, she knew she would be caught if she didn't move faster. It was risky, but she didn't have much choice if she wanted to escape disaster.

Spreading her wings wide, Cecilia lept into the air, and flew as fast as she could to the docking bay, and her ship.

Boba watched as the dragon-girl shot off into the air towards the docking bays. If he wasn't careful, he would lose ths bounty!

Turning, he ran off in the direction where _Slave I_ was...

Cecilia made it to her ship and lept aboard. Tapping in a few things,_ Dragon Wing_ lifted off and blasted off. But before she could even begin getting co-ordinates from the navi-computer, her ship fell under fire.

The _Slave I_ was right behind her, and in hot persuit.

Panicing, Cecilia began firing her own guns at Fett. As she did this, she rapidly fought to get co-ordinates from the navi-computer. While all this was going on, she connected a radio link to Fett.

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this! You don't know what they've done to me! What they'll DO to me!"

"That doesn't concern me," Fett's harsh voice replied.

"You heartless bastard!" Cecilia screamed angrily. "You don't care if I'm getting the living crap beat out of me! You just care about the credits!"

"Its a job. I take it, I do it, and I _will_ capture you. Get over it."

Moments later, _Dragon Wing_ had jumped into hyperspace. It was the last thing Fett was expecting the bounty to do. Furiously, he began to get his own co-ordinates. He was NOT going to let her escape...

Cecilia slowly breathed a sigh of relief. She had actually escaped the infamous Boba Fett! And no one escaped Fett if he wanted you.

She leaned back to try and relax after that when an alarm went off not five minutes later. It was time to jump out of light speed already?

Confused, Cecilia tapped in a few things and the ship made the jump out. But the alarm was still blaring, what was going on?

To her horror, the ship began to shake violently, and fell towards a small, nearby system.

Cecilia was in a real panic now, she had no control over the ship! As fast as she could, she grabbed the data chip as _Dragon Wing_ spiraled through the atmoshpere. She braced for inpact...

The ship crashed, but was not destroyed. It "bounced" off the surface before crashed again several more times before it finally stopped.

Cecilia was dazed, but not severly hurt. She jumped up, and grabbed Mr. Scales, and the chip. She also grabbed her armour, and her spare cloak. She opened the hatch as far as it would go in its now crumpled state, and darted off, into the small forest she had landed in the edge of.

For Cecilia had, for a split second, saw a nearby space port. And she knew that people had seen the crash and would arrive soon to see if there were any survivors.

Cecilia knew she didn't want to be there when they arrived.


	7. Revelations

I know its a very, very short chapter, but its very important. Sorry.

Several months passed since _Dragon Star_ crashed. Cecilia waited more then a few days before returning to her ship. She saw that the ships entire computer program was kaput and the entire thing was no wear near suitible to fly.

She also did a bit of a survey of the ship inside and out. Looking at some of the damage, she realised that the blows she received during the short battle had hit the ship in areas she noticed were vital. Cecilia quickly saw the bounty hunter was trying to disable her ship to stop her from escaping. And that the jump to light speed was far too great for this ship, so it crashed. She realised with a jolt that, had she stayed in hyper space any longer then she did, and the entire ship would blow up.

So Cecilia began to repair the ship with what she had a hand. Withen the first week she got part of the computer running again, including everything she used to decode the chip. So in the chip went for more decoding once again.

After that, aside from a few small repairs, Cecilia found herself unable to fix the ship without stealing new parts, as much as it pained her. But she wasn't ready for that just yet. Wearily she turned her efforts to the chip.

Then one night, it was decoded.

It was incredibly late, and Cecilia found herself nodding in the pilots seat, for she was exhausted and lost in thought.

"Message decoded," the computer suddenly blipped, making her jump. Sitting up, she tapped a button, and the message came up in Basic. Wide awake now, she began to read the message.

"Although our initial project of cloning the samples of Space Dragon DNA we obtained was a complete sucess, Project Dragon-child has proven far less sucessful, for we have realised that children are far too hard to entice away. We learned quickly that Middle class children either didn't belive us, or were too smart to kidnap. Lower class children were either too skittish or afraid to leave, and we didn't bother with the Upper class. Failure to buy slave children was also achieved. These failures occured on almost every single system in the galaxy.

"However, we were finally sucessful in kidnapping one female humanoid child, on Kamino, called Cecilia."

"Kamino?" Cecilia muttered aloud. "I was on that cloning planet? But I'm not a clone..." Confused, she read on.

"Infusing the DNA with her has been a complete sucess! She has already shown great potential, but she is too rebellious, we must break her, and soon.

"Futhermore, we must continue to tighten our security. The reason being is of our dragon-girls heritidge, for she is the clone-daughter of the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett-"

Cecilia lept up, pale within moments. The line kept repeating itself in her head, and she began to shake violently.

"No... I'm not a clone! I was the product of two peoples love! I'm not related to that bastard, NO!" she screamed at the computer screen, backing up. But as she shouted those things, she knew it was true: she didn't have a mother, and her father, always away on trips-

"He's not my father, NO!" she shouted at herself as she ran outside of the ship, sobbing helplessly. She ran aimlessly in grief for several kilometers before collapsing with exhaustion, and passing out...

When Cecilia became aware of things again, it was late the next day. She was tired from her usual nightmares, including a new one: Fett, chasing her, not giving a damn...

She shuddered: she felt utterly sick to her stomach remembering what she read last night. How she was related to that awful bounty hunter, and how she was merely a clone. The fact that she was an exact replica of the cold, unfeeling man almost made her vomit.

Wings drooping, she slowly began to walk back to her ship. She hadn't gone more then several yards before she stopped. She was tremblimg, but this time not from sadness, but from sheer anger.

"I hate you, I HATE YOU!" she screamed as loud as up to the sky. "You never looked for me, you never gave a damn about me... But then I escaped, and then you cared for the credits. I don't care if it costs me my life... I'LL KILL YOU!"


	8. The Crew of the Crescent Hawk

Hey, I got Chapter eight finished, cool! I know its a bit late, but I've been busy. The next chapter won't be up for a while, I'm not sure when. I'm going to be VERY busy this month, so you'll have to hang tight.

Anyways, the story is finally getting away from the sadness... For now. But I can assure you, these next few chapters will help lighten the mood the previous chapters have put everyone in. I think you'll find them enjoyable.

A little over a cycle has passed since Cecilia crashed onto the tiny system. Her ship was still in its horrid shape, but some progress had been made with the stolen ship parts Cecilia would steal from ships in the space port, along with food.

The revelation of her past had hit her badly, but Cecilia never dwelled on it by day, just like how she never dwelled on her experience with Cantorin. That only happened at night, for how could you possibly steal and repair if you dwell on it in your waking hours?

In fact, thats what Cecilia was doing: in her spare cloak looking for an unguarded ship. As she rounded a corner, a group of three, a male and female humanoid with a tall green alien Cecilia didn't have a name for, walked by her, talking and laughing loudly. Her tail twitched happily: it looked like she might have a chance for some parts today after all.

After making sure they weren't coming back right away, she walked into the docking bay they had just left. Inside it was the strangest ship she had even seen: she didn't even know how to describe it. But by looking at it, she knew it didn't come from her galaxy, somehow. But all ships had simmilar parts, Cecilia reminded herself. It would have something useful for her to use on her ship.

She hurried onto the ship and took her hood off once aboard so she could see easier. Looking around, she contemplated as to where to begin...

Several minutes passed and the group of three Cecilia passed were on the way back to their ship, with the new supplies they had just bought in tow. The male humanoid name was Chris, called Silver, who hailed from a distant galaxy. The tall green alien, Visse, was from the same distant galaxy, and Silver's long time partner. The female humanoid, named Kim, was from an even farther galaxy and born to a low tech system, and was Silver's friend. Together, they made up the crew of their ship, the Crescent Hawk.

"Wait," Silver said suddenly as he threw up his arms to stop the other two. Before either of them could protest, he put his fingers to his lips and pointed to a slightly visible cloak trail in the dust they had not made that led up to the ship: someone was inside!

Setting their supplies down, they each pulled out a pistol and quietly crept aboard. Sure enough, they heard a soft clicking sound of an intruder moving about their ship.

As quietly as they could possibly go, the crew stealthily made their way about. As they rounded a corner, they saw the intruder.

The person had their back to them, and was wearing a large, brown cloak with a hood. It had long brown, curly hair, and they could tell it was definitly a female in her mid to late teens. But the glance also showed something was severly wrong about her, but it was impossible to say what it was.

"I suggest you put your hands up and turn around," Silver commanded in a cold voice to the intruder. The girl whipped around in shock, and the crew had a most horrid surprise.

They were met with a fact that had crimson-red scales, large fangs, and brown eyes with cat-slit pupils that grew wide when it saw them. It was the dragon-girl! The same one everyone talked about and feared.

"Don't touch me, don't shoot me," she said slowly and calmly. "I stole nothing. You would be wise to forget you saw me."

"Hah! Like we'd forget that we saw you!" the Visse sneered at her.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not blood thirsty, and I'm not cruel. I just want to get off of this lousy rock and get on with my life."

"I'd sooner belive a bounty hunter then belive that," the he stated as he raised his gun.

"Hold it," the Silver said as he pushed Visse's gun down, and pulled the other two in a huddle.

"I think we should let her go," Kim said. "I doubt she has anything. Even if she does, it wouldn't be much."

"But look at the bounty for her!" Visse complained. "Not even the Empire had bounties that big. Whatever she did to get it on her, it must've been bad."

"I don't know," Silver said thoughtfully. "Her eyes seem more pained and sad then they do evil. And besides, she could've probably killed us easily. I'm with Kim on this one."

"If she is so innocent, then why is she on our ship? Well now?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Kim admitted. "Perhaps she has a damaged ship?"

"We can just ask her," Silver pointed out. At his suggestion, they turned to the patiently awaiting dragon-girl.

"Are you going to let me go?" she asked. Silver shook his head.

"Tell us why you're here, and then you're free to go." The girl bit her lip and contemplated for several minutes before sighing.

"All right... My ship is badly damaged, and most of it needs replacing. I only came for a few parts, but I hadn't taken any. I have nothing on me."

"Hah! I knew you were up to something! Probably going to sell our parts for space credits," Visse cried triumphantly.

"But I don't have any credits!" the dragon-girl protested. "You have to belive me. My ship crashed and its a wreck. I need to repair it."

"Where is your ship?" Kim asked.

"Out of town, near the forest. Its still in the same place it crashed."

"Show us," Visse commanded. The girl knew she had no choice and sighed.

"All right, I'll take you to it. Its not like I have any other choice anyways," she said unhappily as she pulled her hood over her head.

The followed the dragon-girl out of town and towards the forest. It was a long walk, and she constantly looked behind her and all around as she walked.

"No ones following us," Silver said at last. "And we're well out of the space port. You don't even need the hood anymore."

"Don't want to risk it," she replied, leading them onward.

Gradually the trees were thickening, and as the turned a corner, the crew saw a large hunk of bent metal that faintly resembled a ship.

"What is THAT!" Visse said as he pointed at it. The girl pulled off her hood and looked at him with her cat-slit pupils.

"That is my ship, the _Dragon Wing_," she said as she walked up to it. "Now do you see why I need new parts?"

"I think you're going more then new parts," Silver said at last, as he walked around the ship.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked as she looked at them. Her eyes widened as she suddenly understood. "I need a new ship!" Visse sighed.

"Looking at it, I don't even know how you survived the crash! How in the hell did it get like that!"

"Oh no...," she moaned unhappily. "I can't steal a new ship! Now I'll never leave this stupid rock..."

"Why don't you take a transport then? Or stow-away as cargo?" Kim asked. The dragon-girl gave her a weird look.

"I can't just walk onto a transport, I'm wanted! And I don't have the credits to get on anyways. And they check the cargo holds for stow-aways before lift off, and after. I'd be caught faster then I could blink."

It became quiet, save for the birds chirping, and the slight breeze whispering. No one moved or said anything, though the dragon-girl sadly looked the remains of her ship over.

"You can always come with us," Kim said at last. Everyone looked at her as she continued. "We won't give you away, everyone needs a friend."

"She's right," Silver agreed. "And you don't seem anything like the bounty claims. We'd gladly have you."

Visse looked back and forth between the two. He didn't know why they would want her around, but apparently they knew something he was missing. Mentally he sighed, knowing it was useless to argue.

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt to come with you guys," the dragon-girl said at last. Silver smiled.

"Allright then, grab your things and we'll go, uh..."

"Cecilia," the dragon girl said as she turned to go aboard. "My name is Cecilia Crimsondragon."

"Cecilia. Right then, get your stuff and we'll go."

Cecilia quickly went aboard her ship and pulled out a small crate she had kept that originally held an imported food. The original contents were long gone, and she instead kept her weapons in it instead.

Grabbing her armour first, Cecilia placed it on top of the weapons. As an afterthought, she grabbed the chip she stole, and place it withen a compartment on the arm. Then she placed what few clothes she had on top of it, to cover both the weapons and the armour. Lasty Cecilia grabbed Mr. Scales and place it on top, before sealing the crate.

With that done, she deleted what she could and shut down the remaining operating systems on her ship, so no one could trace the ship to her. It took her several minutes to do, and when it was done, she sighed and looked around.

She really was only going with them because it was her only chance to leave before some bounty hunter found her. Cecilia's plan was to stay with them, keep close tabs at all times, and when she got her nerves up, she would steal a ship and haul ass out of there. They hadn't said she would have to stay with them long, and who said she was going to trust them?

Pulling the hood over her head again, Cecilia grabbed her possesions and walked out of her ship for the last time. The crew was patiently waiting for her, and were talking together. When they saw her, they waited for her to go down the ramp before they turned and walked back to their ship.

"What happened to your ship anyways?" Visse asked again after several minutes of silence. "It looks like it was in a really nasty battle."

"Not particularly. I got cornered by a bounty hunter on Tatooine and fled. But he caught up with me in my ship and we faught. He got in a few cheap shots before I jumped to light speed. But an alarm went off so I had to jump out sooner then I needed too, and then the systems failed and, well, I lost control and crashed. That was a cycle ago, I've been here since."

"How did you live through that? You should've, well, died." Silver said simply. Cecilia shrugged.

"Don't know. I got lucky, I guess."

"Which bounty hunter did you fight?" Kim asked next. It was quiet for more then a minute before Cecilia finally answered.

"You wouldn't belive me if I told you. I'll say this though: if I ever meet him again, he's dead."

The rest of the walk back was in silence. When they made it back to the ship, Cecilia uncertaintly, and even a bit shyly, walked aboard back onto the ship she had tried to rob not long ago. She stood out of the way feeling a bit stupid as she watched the them pilot the ship out of the space port and into hyperspace.

Only when that was done did they turn to her and regard her.

"No need to wear that cloak anymore," Silver told her. "Its quite alright if you take it off, I assure you, we're the only ones here."

_I guess it can't hurt, considering they already know who I am. They might as well see what it is they're up against if they dare mess with me,_ Cecilia told herself as she slowly undid the cloak and let it fall on top of the crate. When that was done, she unfolded her wings from her body, and folded them into their usual "resting" spot upon her back. She did feel a bit happier about it though knowing they were doing their best not to stare.

"Right, I guess it's time to give a proper introduction. I'm Silver and this is Kim and Visse," he said as he gestured to his two friends, who gave a little wave. "This is my ship, and as Visse will confirm, I'm the boss. But despite what these slackers will say, I'm not mean," he said with a smirk as the other two playfully wacked him.

With that aside, Silver showed Cecilia around. He pointed out the small cargo bay, the main engine room, a training room complete with various training simulators, and finally the cabins where he, Kim, and Visse stayed.

"You can have this one," Silver told her as he opened the door to an empty, unused one. "Private bath, and bed, like the rest. They're all the same size, feel free to unpack your things and customize it,"

"Thank you," Cecilia muttered, unsure of what to say. Silver nodded.

"Feel free to ask us anything. If you need me, I'll be by the cockpit."

"Allright, I'll keep that in mind."

She waited until he turned the corner before she grabbed the crate and set it in her room. The first think Cecilia did was locked the door, and place the crate in front of it, to ensure no unwanted access. After that, she opened it up. She set Mr. Scales aside on the bed, and then placed her clothes in a closet.

Cecilia also stashed her armour in the closet, but was less sure of the weapons. Eventually she decided to just leave them there for now, and would deal with them at a later time.

With all that aside, and with the usual exhaustion upon her, Cecilia decided to take a nap. But before she settled down, she grabbed a weapon at randon, and stuffed it under the pillow before curling up under the blankets and falling into her usual uneasy sleep of nightmares.

"So what do you think of her?" Kim asked as she typed away at her old fasioned computer as Silver walked in.

"She's a bit wary, but she seems realitivly peaceable. But her name..."

"The Crimsondragon part?"

"Yeah... I know I'm not a native to this galaxy, but I don't think there has ever been anyone with a name of Crimsondragon."

"Do you suppose she's lying about it?"

"Maybe. Or she could've created it simply to sound less suspicious. Its not our place to question her about it. At least not yet. Maybe in time she'll tell."


	9. Sia and Will

Time passed, and Cecilia finally woke from her realm of nightmares. Despite the warm air that was regulated through her room, Cecilia shivered, and felt a cold sweat dripping down her back. Slowly she sat up, feeling slighty sick, though that was normal for her, partly from the nightmares and partly from the irregular eating habits.

Shivering again, Cecilia remembered there was a shower in her new quarters. She decided it was something she could really use right at that moment. Standing up, Cecilia quickly stripped and showered. The hot water washing over her helped the chill in her bone, not to mention made her feel much cleaner.

Presently she felt better, and more aware and awake. After drying and dressing into cleaner clothes, Cecilia realised how hungry she was. As relunctant as she was to see her new comrads, she had no other choice if she wanted to eat.

As Cecilia entered the main room, she saw, as her luck would have it, that it was already occupied. But they had food, she noticed, and there was no need to starve herself until she could be alone, so reluctantly she sat down and scarfed down some food.

"Hey, I see you have a good appitite... Hi," Silver said to Cecilia pleasantly, but she took no noticed of him.

"I hope you slept well," Silver tried again after several minutes. Cecilia grumbled something: he guessed that meant she did and, encouraged by this, Silver continued on.

"We're on our way to Yavin IV right now and will arrive in a little over a day, but first we're-"

"What is THAT?" Cecilia interrupted abruptly to point at the device Kim was tapping at at.

"My computer of course," Kim said proudly. "I do all my work on it, its great!"

"That's _not_ a computer, thats an antique," Cecilia said with a snort as she looked it over.

"I assure you it works just fine," Kim said, annoyance in her voice. "I just come from a very low tech system not native to this galaxy."

"It shows," Cecilia muttered, before she asked yet another question. "What kind of work DO you do anyways?"

"I'm a hacker, and one of the best ones at that!" Kim answered positivly beaming with pride, pride that vanished in a second when Cecilia snickered.

"A hacker? _You_? With that fossil? Give me a break!"

"Hmph! You scoff now, but you won't be complaining when I efficiently crack the heaviest databases leaving no traces for your benefit."

"Come on, both of you, lay off. We're not going to fight, not especially when were about to come out of hyperspace and land," Silver said, hoping it'd keep the peace between them.

"Oh, we're going to land? I thought you said we wouldn't for a day...,"

"Well, Cecilia, I was trying to tell you earlier, we're going to land to refuel before going on our way. We, er, made an error in our supply and won't be able to make it to Yavin and refuel there while-"

"Where are we going to refuel anyways?" Cecilia interrupted once again. Silver opened his mouth to answer, but the warning alarm to pull out of hyperspace went off and Silver jumped up to take care of it, joined by Visse, who seemed to have appeared from no where.

Cecilia leaned back and only half listened to the landing process, bored and restless for a bit of a walk. She waited until the engine had fully died away before getting up and retrieving her cloak.

"Going for a walk," Cecilia said simply as she threw her cloak over her and briskly exited the ship.

"Of course going for a walk is the stupidest thing she could do, you know," Kim commented absentmindly as she typed away. Silver shrugged.

"She knows what she's doing, we'll let her be. I can't imagine her looking for trouble, anyways."

"Do we really know that?" Visse asked, annoyed. "She's practically a hitch hiker. For all we know she killed a bunch of people!!"

"Do you REALLY believe those rumors?" Kim said, cocking an eyebrow. Visse shifted uncomfortably. "That's what I thought. Back home we have a thing called, benefit of the doubt. It means we trust her until she proves untrustworthy."

"She tried to steal from us! How trustworthy is that?!" Visse practically shouted. This point caused Kim blush mildly in embarressment, which in turn made Visse smirk in triumph. Silver rolled his eyes and turned around...and found Cecilia returning from her walk.

"Back already?" he asked, curious. She hadn't been gone more then five minutes.

"Yeah. I got some good stuff."

"Stuff?" Visse eyed her cautiously. "You BETTER not have been buying spices..."

"What the hell would I want with that garbage?!" Cecilia said huffly as she pulled off her cloak. "No, I got us some food."

"Food? Awesome! How much?!" Kim asked excited. Cecilia looked thoughtful.

"Oh, some. Your cargo bay is pretty much full now, but I won't have to get some more for a while."

"You FILLED us up with THAT much food?!" Silver stared in amazement, before blinking and becoming thoughtful. "But I thought you said you didn't have and credits...," he said slowly.

"I wouldn't waste what little credits I have on food, not when you get a lot more for nothing," Cecilia said with a shrug.

For at least a minute, everyone just stared at the teenage dragon. Finally Silver blinked and slowly, but subtly, backed away.

"Riiiiiiight," he said at last. "I'm going to go, er, lock up our weapons." Turning, he quickly hurried off. Cecilia blinked.

"Why is he going to go lock up some weapons?"

"BeCAUSE-" Visse began, but Kim quickly interrupted.

"Because he forgot to lock them up like he usually does!! Heh, heh, heh..." she chuckled nervously. Cecilia looked back and forth between them. After a minutes silence, she finally turned and left. Kim let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe she bought that!" she exclaimed. Visse gave her a look.

"She didn't buy it! She was just deciding whether to tell us you're a bad liar or not..."

Both of them looked at each other nervously and silently hoped that she wouldn't sneak into their rooms and dissect them whilst sleeping.

Roughly later Cecilia found herself gazing out into the jungle that covered the planet from the safety of the cockpit. She felt awestruck for about a minute, before caution got the best of her and retreated to the depths of the ship. Who knew what kind of spy technology people were using to look for her? Best to stay hidden unless disguised.

Silently she waited until she heard footsteps and a murmur of voices, before being called to.

"Cecilia! Come out and meet Sia!" Silver called out to her. She hesitated: how would their friend react to her?

"It's OK," he called said as she hesitated. "She's trustworthy, you won't be turned in." Cecilia still felt unsure, but she was curious about the Jedi. At least, she assumed their friend was a Jedi, they we're on Yavin IV after all.

So Cecilia stepped around the corner. Sia appeared to be several years older then her, but far more wiser in appearance then most people at old age. Her clothes were simple, and her long hair was braided. A lightsaber at her side confirmed Cecilia's thoughts.

"Oh, you poor thing," Sia began. "You're so thin… and so terribly depressed. I'd be depressed too, if half the galaxy thought I was a terrible murderer."

Cecilia wasn't sure how to respond to that, but didn't have to as Sia stepped forward and continued to speak.  
"Anyways, my name is Sia, and you are…?"

"Cecilia Crimsondragon," she told her as she held out her hand to sake, but Sia didn't take it. She was quiet for several moments before speaking again.

"….That's not your name," she finally said. Cecilia began to bristle.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she stated coolly, but Sia didn't speak, and with a sickly horror she realized she was probably searching her for her true name, and began to boil with anger, and cursing herself with stupidity. She always heard about the Jedi's mind powers, she was stupid to assume that no one would ever find out.

Sia eyes suddenly grew wide, and Cecilia knew she had it and wished she would just keep quiet.

"You're…. you're a FETT?!" she managed to gasp, and at that moment Cecilia snapped with anger.

With a roar she suddenly lunged forward, snarling and swiping with her claws. Sia screamed and lept back, narrowly avoiding the claws. In an instant Visse and Silver were restraining her, and Sia was pointing the blade of her lightsaber at her face.

Cecilia snarled, feeling unafraid and full of rage. But this was not the place to fight; she would never get away from Yavin without being captured.

So when she wrenched free of their grasps, it was only to snarl for another few seconds before turning and stalking into her room and voice her rage.

"She is way too dangerous, she's got to go!" Visse was saying a short time later, after the ship had taken off and was on a new heading. "She's a dragon AND a Fett. Those two words should never be next to each other in the same sentence, let alone an actual PERSON!!" Sia was inclined to agree.

"She has so much rage and anger, and its bare controllable. I think it'd be much better if she were on her own, away from innocent people."

"There's got to be a reason for it though. I think maybe if we just talked to her-" Kim started to say, only to be interrupted by Visse.

"And get our faces bitten off? No thank you! I think we should tell her to get off on the next planet we land on." Silver seemed a bit thoughtful though.

"Talking to her might be a good idea. It help her calm down at least," he said after several minutes. He got up and walked to her room, but not without first picking up a blaster, just in case.

"Cecilia, it's me, can we talk?" he asked politely at her door. He was met with silence for almost a minute before the door finally opened, and saw Cecilia sitting on her bed, arms crossed and tail thumping angrily.

Silver, feeling more then a little nervous, sat down on the bed next to her, without her responding. Finally he spoke.

"How come you don't like your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Crimsondragon," she simply said as she glared at him.

"I don't mean Crimsondragon, I mean your real-"

"My real name IS Crimsondragon!" Cecilia angrily said. Silver thought it'd be wise to drop the subject.

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you so angry?" he asked her.

"That is NONE of your business! You're just being greedy and nosy. Well, ha! I'm not telling you anything. My feelings are my business and mine alone!"

"Well, wouldn't you feel better to talk about them with someone instead of keeping them to yourself?"

"No," was all she said. He sighed; he wasn't going to get anything out of her, and if he pressed even more she might snap again.

"Very well, but my ears are always open and I'm always willing to help," Silver told her as he walked out. He had barely gotten out of the doorway before it was shut right behind him.

Walking back into the main area he found everyone waiting for his verdict.

"Well?" asked Visse. He sighed.

"I think she's full of a lot of emotions. She doesn't want to share them with me, and because they're such powerful feelings keeping them inside her makes unstable and dangerous. She's a threat to herself and us.

"So, the next time we land, I'm going to ask her to leave. Cecilia needs help… but she isn't willing for it. It might just be best to let her isolate herself until she wants the help."

Everyone understood and nodded, and hoping she wouldn't go banana's until then.

About a week later the crew sans Cecilia was gazing out onto the first planet they landed on from the cockpit. The hadn't landed there by choice, part of the hyperdrive had broken, and this was simply the nearest place to land.

As they were looking Cecilia had come up behind them, eager to see where they had landed, only to instantly draw back with a hiss. She had seen city as far as the eye could see; they were on Coruscant.

"What're doing here for?" she asked nervously.

"We landed here for repairs. Won't take long," Silver said briskly, but Cecilia still seemed anxious.

"You don't have to leave the ship, just stay on board," he added.

"Gladly," she said before quickly withdrawing back into the depths.

"So, when are you going to tell her to get out, before we take off?" Visse asked. Silver shook his head.

"I'm not telling her to leave here," He said. Everyone gaped at him.

"But, you said the first place we landed she'd have to go!" he protested.

"I know, I know. But, this is the wrong place. There's too many people about, she wouldn't last a day without being discovered. It'd be wrong of us to do that, it'd be like if we turned her in ourselves."

"Yes, that's not what we wish to do," Sia nodded in agreement. Visse groaned.

"Fine, but next time she's out."

It took more then a day for the repairs. Cecilia didn't see much of the crew during that time, but she mostly stayed in her room, only leaving for the occasional bite of food. She had come out again when it was repaired, and found everyone talking quietly, looking serious.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cecilia asked them, on her guard at once.

"Someone snuck on board and is hiding in the cargo bay. We're deciding how to confront them."

"But what if it's someone in trouble? Surly there's a reason. You can't just tell someone to get off without knowing why they might want to leave in the first place," Cecilia pointed out.

"Hey, that's exactly what I said," Sia said. Silver nodded.

"I think it's OK, Sia would know if it was someone dangerous. Kim and I will go down and talk to whoever it is. If they wish to stay, we'll bring them up."  
Everyone nodded and watched them disappear into the cargo bay. Presently they returned with a nervous looking young girl about Cecilia's age, with short, bright red hair.

"Kay, this is Will everybody, she's our new crewmember," Silver said as he introduced her. He nudged her to walk in, but she was frozen, staring at Cecilia with a look of horror on her face.

"Its OK, the rumours about Cecilia aren't true," Kim encouraged her, but she still wouldn't move.

Cecilia, feeling slightly desperate to try and clear her name, stepped foreward with a pleasant smile on her face with her hand outreached, but still she wouldn't move. Cecilia stayed for about a minute, as the smile slowly faded and her arm slowly fell down to her side. Then she silently turned and left.

When she was in the safety of her room she sat on her head and buried her face in her hands. Every second was spent hating herself, for her dragon DNA and of her parentage.


	10. Revelations Reduex

Hey everybody, I forgot to mention in the last installment, that I'm baaaack! And the story is on the track to completion. Rejoice! There's only a few more chapters left, actually. But don't worry, I won't leave everybody hanging. 3 Be sure to have fun reading now(or at least as much fun as you can have with this chapter)!

Six months passed, and still Cecilia had neither been kicked off nor left on her own. She quickly settled into life on the ship, and gradually everyone settled down around her. There was still nervousness ever since the incident where they learned of her heritage (Will, who had not been present at the time, still felt nervous anyways), but it never showed. Cecilia even considered them to be like a family to her, even though she never knew what one was like.

At the moment the ship was preparing to land. The area wasn't very populous, so Cecilia was eager to go out for a walk. They were only picking up a few supplies and it wouldn't take that long, but even so she looked forward to moving around a bit more properly.

Presently the ship landed and she waited by the hatch in her disguise. Visse would be the only other one leaving, so politely she waited for him until he was ready, and walked out together.

"Nice out here, isn't it?" he pleasantly said. Cecilia looked up, or at least he guessed she did.

"Yeah, but it must be nicer to be able to walk around freely without having to hide."

"I…guess so. I never really thought about it before," he admitted truthfully. "But there's no one here, you could at least slip off the hood for a while," he told her, but Cecilia shook her head.

"No, I never take it off. Its way too dangerous, I can't afford to be seen…," she said, sounding more then nervous; she sounded outright frightened.

"How come you're so afraid of being captured?" Visse asked her after several minutes of silence. But whether or not Cecilia would've answered he'd never know, because no sooner had he said that soldiers had marched around the corner and headed straight towards them.

They were no soldiers Visse had seen before; he certainly didn't recognize their uniforms. They were dressed in bright green, and all of them wore an identical emblem: black lizard with wings with flames behind it.

Visse felt uneasy. Cecilia quickly turned and walked quickly in the direction they came, onto to meet more soldiers around the corner.

Cecilia backed up against the wall, where Visse quickly joined her: he didn't need to see her face to know she was brimming with terror.

"They're…. these are Cantorin's men!" she choked out.

"Cantorin…? Who's Cantorin?" he asked her, even though he could guess the answer.

"He's the slime ball…. They're the ones… It's why…," Cecilia tried to explain, but couldn't even get out a coherent answer as they surrounded them. Visse felt sorry for her; so frightened she had frozen in terror….

All of a sudden her disguise seemed to explode as she fully extracted her wings in a single, swift movement. With a roar she threw herself into the soldiers, biting, slashing, tearing at all within reach.

Visse felt a renewed will to fight from watching Cecilia, and picked up a blaster from a fallen soldier and began firing at random into the mob, taking care not to hit Cecilia. _But_, he wondered, _if they're armed, why aren't they fighting back?_

It was true; most, if not all of the men had blasters, but none were firing back at them. Their intent seemed to be capture no matter how many died, but not harm her.

Blood was everywhere; Cecilia and Visse were very much merciless against their foes. But for everyone they killed, there were ten more unharmed, and more were arriving on the spot now that their quarry had been located.

He could still see Cecilia though, and she hadn't backed down in the least. Visse had never seen her truly fight before, and thus never actually knew how lethal she was. He was also astounded as to how brave she was, despite being terrified.

But then men! Visse was holding him off from his spot, but Cecilia was in the middle of the fray and completely surrounded. Men were flying everywhere, bloodied and missing various limbs, but still more soldiers were surrounding her.

And suddenly she wasn't struggling as much anymore. She was still fighting, but not tooth and nail like only a minute ago. What had happened?

Visse swore, his gun was out of ammunition, but before he could grab another, he too, was surrounded. He attempted to fight back, but someone managed to restrain him with a pair of manacles, and all the strength went out of him. It was as though he had been running all day and no longer had the strength to move, and wondered if the same had happened to Cecilia.

Both of them were brought forward to who appeared to be the commanding officer in charge of the troops. Visse could see that, in addition to the manacles on her hands, there was also one on Cecilia's neck, and someone was putting them on her wings too.

The officer cackled at the sight of the restrained Cecilia, and took pleasure in slapping her across the face before turning to his men.

"Well done troops!" he told them. "A big bonus is in order for us today, Dr. Cantorin will be most pleased to know that the dragon brat is in our custody again after so long,"

"Sir, what about this one?" the soldier restraining Visse asked the officer. "Do we bring him in too? It'll be an interesting experiment," he added.

"NOOO! You can't!! Please, let him go!" Cecilia begged. The officer turned back to her and slapped her again before gagging her.

"Silence, you brat!!" he shouted at her, before turning back to the man, looking thoughtful. Visse found himself nearly shaking at the thought of what they could do to him, or even Cecilia for that matter. After what seemed like eternity the officer spoke again.

"No, we only have one cage because, heh, we never expected that the little dragon would have a _friend_," he smirked. "And we will need all our sedatives to keep her quiet during the trip."

"But…. Suppose he goes and alerts someone about he capture?"

"Alert someone?" The officer laughed. "Anyone who would befriend a monster must be desperate for a friend! He has no one else. Knock him unconcious and throw him behind something…."

No sooner had he spoke did Visse feel a sharp pain on the back of his head, before falling into darkness.

Visse abruptly awoke some hours later. Groaning, he sat up; his head was pounding something awful.

Looking around, he saw that it was sometime in the evening, and that he was behind a couple of trashcans down some alley. What was he doing back here…?

Suddenly the images of the fight came back to him. Cecilia!! He stood up and found that the manacles had been removed; one good thing, at least. As fast as his headache would allow him he ran back to the Crescent Hawk. When he arrived at its landing point he saw the ship was still there, but he knew it would be; it would never leave without him, or Cecilia for that matter.

He half ran, half tumbled inside the ship. In moments everyone had gathered around him.

"Visse, what happened? Where's Cecilia?" Silver asked him.

"Gone…. Those guys that were after her showed up and surrounded us…," he groaned. "We tried to fight back, but there were too many of them and overwhelmed us…. Captured Cecilia and dumped me in some back alley, I dunno where they went," he explained to them. Everyone gasped.

"But, how? There hasn't been anyone tracking us, has there?" Kim asked. Sia shrugged.

"It's hard to say…. The future is cloudy. Maybe if I meditate…." she said thoughtfully, half to herself as she turned and walked away; Silver and Visse where already starting up the ship, and Kim was tapping away at her computer.

"Don't wait for me, I'll have their heading by the time we're up in the air," she called over to them as she rapidly looked up all recent takeoffs from air traffic control. They hadn't even fully cleared the atmosphere before she had it.

"I think this is it! A bunch of ships took off around 3 hours ago, sometime around when you guys were due back,"

"Do you have a heading of their direction?" Silver called back. Kim studied the screen for a few moments before pointing. Silver nodded. "Right then, we'll head off that way, until Sia can tell us where they took her. It's the best we can do for now."

"I'll try and find their database in case she can't give us a clear path," she replied, already at work.

Will was the only one who didn't have a job to do, so she waited until they were in hyperspace to talk to Visse.

"What do you think they'll do to her?" she asked him.

"I don't know. She's an experiment, we know that much. Maybe they want to run more tests on her…," he told her. His facial expressions didn't seem to think that was the case.

"What do you think they're really going to do?" she pressed him. Visse sighed.

"Honestly…. I don't know. She looked absolutely terrified, like she was about to cry. If I knew what they were doing before I'd have a better answer."

Will felt bad; Cecilia seemed like the type who didn't even cry no matter how bad they felt or afraid they were. For her to become frightened enough to nearly cry, she_ had_ to be in serious trouble.

Silently, she vowed that if Cecilia came out of this all right, she would suck up her fear and become her friend.

Around that same time, Boba Fett felt uneasy. Ever since he had ran into the Dragon Girl a cycle ago he had been hesitant to go searching for her again, even after hearing fairly sound facts that she was currently traveling with a rag-tag group.

The fact was he could no longer ignore the way she looked: those deep, dark eyes, the long, curly brown hair, the Concord Dawn accent, and the official name Dr. Cantorin had given him. It was too unlikely that there was another Cecilia in the galaxy that was the same age, with similar features; they HAD to be the one and the same.

So, after deciding these were things he couldn't ignore, he sent the DNA sample analysis to Kamino for them to analyze several days ago. The DNA had been given to him in the first place because, according to the documents he had been given when he first took on the job, she gave off a unique signal that wasn't human and thus could be tracked that way.

There were concerns expressed that her DNA had been altered so much that it would be impossible to determine if she was his Cecilia, but the Kaminoans explained to him that every clone had a special marker in their DNA. It was only there to signify where the clones came from, and if the clones were cloned again, or had children, the marker would not be passed on unless it was one of their clones. So they would be able to determine if it was Cecilia that way.

Boba felt uneasy that he felt uneasy, partly because of his feelings for Cecilia resurfacing, but mostly because, if it was indeed Cecilia, how could he explain to her the reasons why he tried to capture her. How could she ever forgive him for it anyways? Or had she been mad at him still from before she had been taken? But, that was all based on if she really is Cecilia, which was not set in stone.

Even as he sat there, he got a reply from the Kaminoans; he had been sent a lot of text, most of it being pointless formalities. Quietly he shifted through it until he found the actual answer to his inquisition.

"We have gone through the DNA coding as you had requested. The DNA in question had been heavily altered, fusing the being with the DNA of unknown origin. We do not know if this has altered their appearance, and if it has, we do not know in what way it has been altered.

"The altering of the DNA made finding the marker very difficult to find, but we did find it, concluding that the subject the DNA originates from is from our cloning labs. We…."

Boba stopped reading, there was no reason to go on ward; he had his answer, the Dragon Girl and his Cecilia were one and the same.

That brought into the matter that Dr. Cantorin must be the Andro Cantorin that abducted her in the first place. Boba felt rage: Cantorin WOULD pay. It'd be the first matter before locating Cecilia.

As he looked up the drop off point in the information given to him if he managed to capture her, Boba noticed that the bounty for Cecilia had been taken down: someone must've found her and turned her in.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to kill two birds with one stone," he muttered aloud as he put in the co-ordinates and made the jump to light speed.

Cantorin watched with greedy satisfaction as his men unloaded the cage with Cecilia in it: she was snarling and roaring while trying to bite and slash at them. It made their job harder as the cage rocked around, but Cecilia couldn't reach them; they were perfectly safe.

Smirking, he stepped up to the front of the cage to see her again: she kept some childhood features, but now contained all the awkwardness of a teenager. She had dried blood crusted on her claws and mouth, but that didn't mean much to him: Andro had plenty of men to spare. Cecilia was the one who couldn't be replaced.

"Excellent, excellent," he said as he watch her snarl and snap furiously at him. The officer in charge of the mission stood next to him and saluted.

"Sir, we had to remove the gag once we knocked her unconscious because of trifling matters of breathing…. However, it wasn't enough to keep her out the entire time so when she woke up we couldn't put it back on. We thought we had enough, but that was only calculating from seven cycles ago."

"No harm done," Cantorin told him. "The important matter is that she's back. She can't fight back anyways," he smirked again and turned to the men holding the cage. "You know where to drop her off. Take her out of the cage and lock her to the wall once you arrive and leave; I'll be there to punish her myself once I'm ready."

The men nodded and carried out the still shrieking and roaring Cecilia. Another officer approached Cantorin for orders.

"Sir, do we now….?"

"Yes, yes. We now go forward with our plans; on both of them. You know were we must go first. Also alert the scientists to start working right away. The first matter is more pressing; the second one can wait until after the first. I want her to suffer anyways," he said. Both officers saluted and left, with the soldiers and men behind them….

Without warning, Sia stumbled over to the cockpit looking sick and fearful, returning from meditation.

"Sia, what's wrong? What did you see?" Silver asked, full of concern.

"Coruscant…. We must go there," she choked out.

"Coruscant? Is that were they took Cecilia?" Visse asked.

"She's…. She's not there yet. But, I saw a premonition…. It showed Coruscant in ruins: destruction and death was everywhere…. And I could see Cecilia standing amongst it."

"Did it say Cecilia caused it?" Will asked, eyes wide with shock. Sia shook her head.

"No, I could see her face…. It was of shock and sorrow at all the destruction. But… then her eyes glazed over, and I could see her go off to join in elsewhere."

"Kim, what do you think of all this?" Silver asked, noticing that she had not been curious so far. But then he noticed she was simply staring at the screen of her computer: she looked as sick and fearful as Sia.

"It's…. It's their database, I found it. Everything…. Its just horrible," she whispered in shock. Everyone gathered around and read all the things she found, and too felt sick with shock and horror as they read everything.

And it confirmed that, indeed Cecilia would be on Coruscant: in about a week according to the data. And that her future would be grim if they didn't help her. So, they set a new course for Coruscant. They too, would arrive in about a weeks time.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

Cecilia shivered with pure fright on the walk she now hung on. They had taken her to the room she feared most, more so then the chamber where she became a dragon, more so then the room where she had to fight the other dragons.

She was now chained in the torture chamber, where she had often been punished in the past. And was about to be punished in now.

As she hung there, the door suddenly opened, and she whimpered: Cantorin was right there!

Calmly he walked over to her, before he began to scream at her, slapping her once in a while. The words didn't even register to Cecilia; this was just a warm up to what was to come, as she knew all too well. And soon enough Cantorin began to hit her, again and again, beating her until she was wet with her own blood.

And then he unchained her and chained her back up onto the table that lie in the room, and he hurt her again and again. Then he began to hit her again, until her body was numb with pain. Only then did he unchain her and chain her back up onto the wall. For good measure Cantorin hit her another few times before, finally exciting, with the promise that he'd be back, and they'd be doing this all again soon.

Only then did Cecilia begin to sob. Tears rolled down her face, mixing with blood and falling to the floor. She was fully of pain and misery and wanted it to all end once and for all.

"Somebody…. Please….. Help me!!" she cried.


	11. The Beginning of the End

Cecilia hung on the wall of the torture chamber, blindfolded. Cantorin had slapped her around once more and again after that, but neither was bad as the first one. She had been allowed to drink, and then was blindfolded and gagged and left alone.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there. The initial beating and the second one had more then a day long gap, she guessed, with a terrible earthquake during some point of that time. The second and third beatings were less then a day apart, but she wasn't sure of that either.

The only thing Cecilia was sure of was her fear: she hoped he would stay away as long as possible. Hanging on the wall for the rest of eternity was far better then Cantorin coming back and doing who knows what with her!

Unexpectedly the door opened. No! Immidiatly she began to struggle, desperate to get away. Strong, firm hands touch her shoulders softly, making her jump.

"It's Ok, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to get you out, Cecilia," the person told her. It was a man's voice, and she recognized it, but she didn't know who it was. She felt like she knew him: the voice was soft, but firm, and had the same accent as hers.

She felt him carefully pull off the gag, taking care to avoid hurting her wounds. Then he pulled off the blindfold and she could see who it was: the fimmiliar helmet with the T-shaped visor was only inches away from her face. It was Boba Fett.

"YOU!!" Cecilia snarled angrily. "I ought to bite you right now!" She would've too, except she was restrained and couldn't move forward enough to even scratch him.

"I suppose you're here to beat me up too! As if you haven't screwed me over enough! You….!" Cecilia was so angry she couldn't speak; all she could do was furiously struggle to get free. Boba put his hands on her shoulders again, gripping them firmly but not enough to her hurt.

"Calm down," he told her firmly. Cecilia snarled again, but noticed something in one of his hands: keys!

"….Where did you get those?" she asked once she saw him. He didn't answer, but she could guess where he got them anyways.

It was enough to make her pause in her struggling though; if he was here to make her life even more miserable, why would he have the keys to let her go….?

Boba seized the moment to begin unlocking the locks. Her legs came free right away, but it wouldn't fit into the braces on her hands, neck or wings; they required a different key entirely.

But he could unlock them from the wall. Cecilia was still thinking though, and didn't notice this, so when the final lock came from her hands she fell onto the floor; partly because of extreme weakness, and partly from not paying attention.

His gloved hand reached down to help her up, but she ignored it, standing up on her own. She wobbled once she was standing, as though very drunk, but managed to stay on her feet.

Cecilia looked at her father, but couldn't be sure if he was watching her or not. She felt so confused; she wanted to attack him, but hesitated. It wasn't fear that held her back, she easily mastered fear when she needed too. It was something else…affection?

"Why are you helping me?" she finally asked. He didn't answer right away, he just seemed to stare at her, or at least in her general direction, for several minutes before speaking again.

"…...Because, I owe it to you," Boba finally answered. A shiver went down Cecilia's spine. _He knows…_ she quietly thought to herself, but kept her face impassive and arms crossed, like he was doing. She didn't think anything of it until she caught her reflection in the wall behind and saw how they were standing exactly the same way, staring at each other. She couldn't help to snicker loudly.

She wobbled when she did, however, because she wasn't used to standing after hanging on the wall for so long, so she fell to the floor, where she still snickered.

"What's so funny," Boba commanded, standing over her all of a sudden. Cecilia giggled and looked up.

"You were standing the way I was, and had your arms crossed like me," she said once she stopped giggling.

"Standing like you where? Bah, I stood like that before you were born!" he shot at her

"Yeah, well I re-invented it!" she shot back.

Both were silent for a long time, with Boba staring at her. Cecilia looked down.

"Don't stare at me. Everyone does because I'm ugly and I'm sick of it," she mumbled, hating herself for what she was. Boba kneeled down next to her and tilted her chin up, before speaking.

"I only stare because you've grown up, Cecilia," he said softly to her. "You've become a beautiful, strong young woman…… And I'm proud of you."

Cecilia blinked. _Beautiful…strong…me?_ She thought quietly to herself. Those were words she never thought to describe herself with. She felt moved.

"Father…," she quietly whispered. Both Fetts stared at each other, and might've embraced in another moment.

And then a guard walked in. He was momentarily stunned, and then-

"Hey, HEY!" he managed to yell, and a firefight broke out between the guard and Boba.

Cecilia was aggravated, she felt like it was one delay after another preventing her from actually leaving this hell-hole.

She looked away in a very bored manner and froze, her eyes fixated on a vent a little off the ground.

_Of course! I can get out through the ventilation system!!_ She happily thought to herself. _It's time to take matters into my own hands!_

She crawled over, completely unnoticed. Using her claws, Cecilia quietly unscrewed the screws and gently set the grate on the ground. It was a very tight squeeze, but she made it in.

Once in, she quickly crawled away from the opening, hoping to go undetected for as long as she possibly could. It was dusty and hard to maneuver, but Cecilia didn't need to remind herself that it was much better then hanging in that room, wondering what they were going to do to her.

Soon she ran into a large shaft that ran straight up and down; probably one of the main vents. It was completely vertical; there were nothing that could be used as footholds, and the next horizontal vent looked to be 25 feet up; probably the next floor.

Cecilia was at a loss; she couldn't turn around, and it looked like the only way up would be to fly and that was impossible with them chained up to prevent flight in the first place.

"Damn it all!" she hissed and punched the bottom of the vent. There was a clang that echoed loudly in the quiet of the vents, and a scraping noise as the tips of her claws punctured the metal.

She froze, first straining to listen if there had been a change in the battle (there hadn't been), then examining the metal. It wasn't top grade, and saw that her claws could very easily dig into it, like rock on a mountainside.

"Well, it looks like I don't need my wings after all!" she excitedly whispered as she crawled out into the main shaft, her claws tightly embedded into the sides. Then she climbed straight upwards.

Cecilia WAS nervous about it: if she made one wrong move she'd plummet, well, a long ways down! But she put it from her mind as she tried to figure out how high she had to climb up. She just left the floor where they had experimented with her. The next floor up was mainly the Space Dragon quarters, and Cecilia knew that that particular floor was actually three stories tall total, in order to accomidate for their size and for the battling arena.

Then there was the cloning and weapons bay, and above THAT was the docking bay. Counting rapidly, based on the space between the first two vents, she'd have to climb….

_One-hundred twenty-seven feet…_ Cecilia whimpered; nearly two-hundred feet! And if she fell…she didn't even WANT to think of that!

Still Cecilia pressed on, concentrating on each individual "step" she had to take. Once she developed a method in climbing, it became easy and quick, and all the more her muscles were loosening up, even though she was no where near top condition in her restrained state.

Abruptly the shaft ended twenty-five feet short of the goal. At first Cecilia thought she miscounted at some point, and counted again, but there was no mistaking it; she was one floor too low.

But it was better then nothing and Cecilia eased herself into the horizontal vent. She could see the light from the room it lead to, and crawled towards it. Quickly she reached the grate. Nervously Cecilia peeked out looking for someone, but the room was empty.

She hit the grate, once, twice, three, four times before it finally fell to the ground. She crawled out after, it shook of the dust and looked around.

It was the weapons bay, just as she thought, but in addition to it being empty of people, it was also nearly empty of weapons. She examined the ones she saw, but they were of low grade. Cecilia devised a use for them though and, working very carefully, managed to blast the bracelets off of her hands, returning most of her strength.

She couldn't reach her wing restraints though, and dismissed the idea of using it to blast the one off of her neck: that was too reckless even by Cecilia's standards. She couldn't pry it off either, for that'd require full strength. It'd just have to stay there.

After taking a better look around, on the far side of the room she saw a sink and computer terminal. Eagerly Cecilia first went over to the sink, and was pleasantly surprised that it worked when she tried it

First she rinsed of her hands, and then drank greedily from it, for she was incredibly thirsty, and felt more replenished from it.

Thirst satisfied, Cecilia then sat at the computer terminal. Her first intention was to sit and rest for a minute before leaving. But Cecilia was profoundly curious as to why they wanted her: she never finished reading the data she stole after that fateful night, and hadn't really thought about it until now. But she had a very bad feeling as to what they were doing, even more so then the first time she escaped; best to see what it was and report it somehow.

It was still decoded like last time, but Cecilia's memory was good, and, what took years to do was finished in just a matter of minutes. Then she looked at the data and, very quickly began to feel sick.

Cantorin's ancestors were the leaders of the Great Dragon War thousands upon thousands of years ago, which slaughtered all the Space Dragons and humans from there home world, which desired control of the galaxy.

The ancient Cantorins escaped being among those dead, and built up an extreme desire for revenge, passing it down generations to the present day Doctor Andro Cantorin.

Cantorin wasn't content to just sit and hate without doing anything about it however, and rallied up all the descendants of the war, and convinced more to join. It was at that point when Cantorin came across the ancient Space Dragon DNA, and had the labs built, and the dragons cloned.

But one big thing was missing from the puzzle, the half-dragon half-humans that also fought in the war, which was something that needed to be included, he insisted. He couldn't gather any more followers, but didn't desire to experiment on the ones he had, especially since he wanted young, strong fighters and most of his men were older then thirty..

Then someone gave him the idea of kidnapping children, because, according to them, children could easily be brainwashed and tamed, and would make the perfect followers. It was at that point Cantorin started project Dragon Child and began a search for children to be used to turn into half-dragons.

Children weren't easy to entice away, however, and Cantorin nearly gave up, until he discovered Kamino and got the idea to make their own children, and if not that, then steal some.

Using the ploy of wishing to set up labs, Cantorin spied around hoping to find the perfect clones, and nearly came up empty handed when they started to catch on. At that point was when he discovered Cecilia, alone and distraught, and snatched her away, despite the fact she said her fathers name was Boba Fett.

The next plan was, once the Cecilia experiment was complete, to clone her and have their own half-dragon battalion. But human cloning was different then Space Dragon cloning, and their facilities were only built for cloning the dragons, so the few human clones they did attempt died before finished being cloned.

That left only Cecilia to be the sole half-dragon half-human fighter, but Cantorin was only half pleased, for, while she was incredibly intelligent and strong, she had great willpower and refused to obey, resulting in many punishments on her behalf.

An idea to make her obey was devised however, but before it could even be acted out on she escaped; the biggest disaster to befall Cantorin to date. This left him furious, and ordered a high bounty on her head to help her be apprehended, in addition to men sent out to search for her.

He used this time to create more Space Dragons, from cloning and from breeding, leaving him with a high number. This gave him a huge confidence boost, since the Dragon force was already the main part of their strength.

Eventually Cecilia was finally apprehended after nearly seventeen cycles, because they eventually found the ship that she had stolen when she escaped; it had crashed but only been abandoned in the last week or so, making it easy to track her after that.

Her older age made her even stronger and with a greater willpower then before. But it wouldn't matter anyways because their plans were being set into motion.

The lab was really part of a massive ship, which was started up and sent on a course straight for Coruscant; The plan being to conquer the galaxy in the name of the Dragons with Cantorin to be the self proclaimed ruler. Coruscant would be the first system to fall because, as the most populous, most smaller systems will easily give up without a fight, for if Coruscant can't do it, how could they? This would only leave the larger and more rebellious systems, and after Coruscant it would be a breeze,

And Cecilia, after the fall of Coruscant, would have a chip implanted into her brain like the Space Dragons have, making her completely obedient as Cantorin's right hand woman. Cantorin would then send her to fight on planets, for her agility and strength made her perfect to take on foot soldiers.

Already they had arrived at Coruscant and where beginning to fight….

Cecilia felt like she was going to be sick. Implant a chip into her brain! And conquer the Galaxy…already they were at Coruscant! Something had to be done! And she must escape before she became a loyal servent to Canrotin.

Standing up, she turned and ran for the exit, dashing across the room, up the stairs, through the door into the docking bay. She searched all around, but could only find one ship, and it was obvious why it was left behind: it was in terrible shape.

But there was no time to be picky, and she ran inside. It had a lingering smell inside, but she ignored it and sat down in the pilot seat. Cecilia sat down and began starting up the ship when she stopped; the arm rests had deep claw marks in them, from when she crashed and held on tight….

"Dragon Wing…," Cecilia breathed softly; her old ship. She remembered that the logs said that they found her ship shortly after she abandoned it and tracked her with it…. She also remembered that she blamed herself for being recaptured because she left the Crescent Hawk, but evidently it had nothing to do with it.

The Hawk…she paused as she thought about the ship and its occupants; where they Ok? Were they worried about her? Cecilia thought that was unlikely as she sadly remembered how she eavesdropped on them, and heard them plotting to kick her out of the ship. She always pretended she hadn't heard them talking about that, and promised herself that, when they told her to get lost she wouldn't argue.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the ships computer beeped, indicating it was ready to fly. Cecilia had her doubts it would fly…. But at the very least she had to go down to the planets surface before coming back up to take on Cantorins men: she'd need a different ship for that.

She took a deep breathe and piloted the ship out of the bay….

The guard shamefully sobbed as Boba walked out of the room, leaving up chained to the table. The guard had noticed Cecilia missing first, and he used that opportunity to capture and interrogate him. The man willingly gave up everything about Cantorins plans in general and his plans for Cecilia.

The man had nothing more to tell, so Boba just left him there; he had to find Cecilia and help her. He owed it to her, as her father it was the least he could do after all these years.

The planets surface was uneasily quiet to Cecilia's ears. As far as she could see there were no ships flying. Also as far as she could see there were buildings partially destroyed. Chunks were missing off of them, and some on fire, but usually it was a combination of the two.

Horribly conscious of how open she was, Cecilia stepped away from her ship. Her main objective was to find a better ship, but she also had to free her wings and get the bracelet off of her neck. She didn't think anybody needed to be alerted to the impending attack, as it was already underway, evidently. She could also very easily guess how someone would react if she approached anyways.

Her claws hitting the ground made a loud, obvious clacking sound in the quiet air. The only sound was the wind…. But there was something else too, now! Cecilia immediately recognized the sound and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. But before she could even turn around, the Dragon had already swooped in for attack.

Cecilia yelled and ducked, its claws missing by a matter of inches. She wasn't worried about fighting back usually; she had enough practice doing that. But never so out in the open, and _always_ with the use of her wings!

The Dragon, a massive pure black specimen, dove out of sight, and instantly the platform began to shake. Cecilia desperately looked for anything to hold onto, but it was too late; the platform crumbled and fell beneath her feet.

She screamed in panic, but luckily only fell fifteen feet before hitting another platform. She looked up, and saw the Dragon wheeling around for another go, and guessed that its intentions were to knock her to the death.

In a real panic now, Cecilia got up and ran, but the Dragon was closing in fast! Moments before it would strike she dove to the ground and again it missed, but not by a whole lot.

Cecilia sat up and looked around; she HAD to get out of here. Freeing her wings was not an option; even if she had the tools at hand to get the restrains off, there was no way she could reach her wings. She'd just have to outsmart it and get away, somehow.

She saw she was very near a door that led into the building she was now on: perhaps Cecilia could get in and sneak over to the other side, where their might be a ship!

Running over, she tried the button that made the door open, but it wouldn't work! She tried it again and again but nothing happened, and the Dragon would be back any second now!

"Please, let me in! Let me in!" she begged as she pounded on the door. To her surprise, she actually got an answer and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Get out of here, you Dragon! It's all your fault we're under attack right now!" someone angrily yelled through, with multiple voices agreeing with him.

"Please, PLEASE! He'll kill me!" Cecilia pleaded with the voice.

"Better you then us!" the voice yelled back.

Cecilia turned, the Dragon moments away from reaching her. Leaping out of the way just in time, the Dragon missed. It did, however, break open the door (and broke part of the wall), causing its snout to get stuck. The people inside screamed with terror, but there was nothing Cecilia could do to help them; they were fairly safe since it couldn't get all the way in anyways. And its main quarry was Cecilia now: it'd stop at nothing to get her.

Using the time she had, she ran as fast as she could away from the Dragon. The platform ended abruptly, but there was a platform not far from where Cecilia was, about 20 feet away below her. She gulped; there was nothing else to do if she wanted to get away.

Cecilia took a deep breath, opened her wings the best she could, and jumped! As she had hoped, she could at the very least glide, but not too well. It would be very close…. Cecilia held out her arms, and yes! She had just barely managed to grab a hold of the platform. But the little bit she was holding into was crumbling…. She started to fall….

Cecilia tried for a better grip, but it was too late; she was already falling. Opening her wings again, she made an attempt to possibly glide down to another one. But then all of a sudden she was struck hard in the side; the Dragon!

All the breath went out of her as she went soaring out of control. Cecilia tried to desperately flap her wings to gain control, but there was nothing she could do; with a smack Cecilia crashed into the side of a building and instantly blacked out.


	12. Showdown in the Skies

Well, here it is, the (hopefully) exciting climax to the story. What's going to happen to Cecilia? Well, read and see. Final chapter after this!!

Cecilia woke up all of a sudden, taking nearly a minute to remember what had happened, and why her head was hurting. Then she realized couldn't see, or move! In a panic Cecilia desperately tried to move, but felt restraints, and the familiar bracelets on her wrists.

At that point she realized she was strapped to some type of gurney and began to scream. Some of Cantorins men groaned nearby as they became aware Cecilia was awake again.

"Oy, gag her so she'll shut up, will you?" she heard one of them tell someone.

"No way," another replied, "I had to strap her in AND blindfold her. Have someone else do it."

"FINE I'll do it myself," the first man snapped. Cecilia attempted to snap at him, but she couldn't see where he was. So he managed to gag her anyways.

"Man, why can't Cantorin do this?" another man complained. "We're supposed to be in orbit fending off those Republic fighters and controlling some of the Dragons…."

"Cantorin already wasted enough time dealing with her already. It won't take more then ten minutes to get her locked back up again."

A beeping signal started and the first man, sighing in exasperation, answered the com link. Cecilia could hear the other men gather around to listen too.

"What?! Yes we already have the brat strapped down. ….Reports are coming in from all around us? Are they demanding the reward? ….I ought to tell them if they want the money, THEY ought to bring her back! …..We're not going to get our asses kicked. Alright look, just hold out until we get back up there in another ten minutes? Tell me you can at LEAST wait that long. Over and out!"

Cecilia heard them starting to walk back over, but one of them yelled, and in a moment the air was filled with blaster shots. She wasn't sure which way they were coming from, but there was no way she could duck anyways. She didn't even know if the other side was friendly!

"Try and get her too the ship!" she heard one of the men yell. "We'll cover you while you do that!"

She heard footsteps and Cecilia felt her self being moved forward. She struggled: going back was the very last thing she wanted to do! She could tell the man had trouble moving while Cecilia struggled and kept it up.

Something exploded behind Cecilia. She heard the man scream, and felt her self flung forward…. And then found her self falling.

She silently screamed, but luckily it wasn't a long fall. But she landed on some sort of incline and Cecilia found herself rolling and tumbling a ways before falling again and finally stopping.

Cecilia felt dazed, but didn't think she was hurt badly. She could still hear the fighting, but it was farther away now. Cecilia wasn't even sure if they noticed she was gone, she hoped they didn't though.

She noticed the gurney had been damaged in the blast and the fall, but was still strapped in some places and tangled in others. Cecilia was still dazed and found it hard to move anyways.

Before she could recover, Cecilia heard and felt footsteps approaching: someone was coming! Whimpering, she curled into a ball the best she could as she heard them surround her, cackling as they began to kick her. Where they Cantorins men, or did they just want to play sadistic "games" with her?

But then there was a change in their tone and heard someone yell at them. They yelled back, but turned and ran as Cecilia heard more people approach her. Where THESE Cantorin's men, or where they bigger and meaner then the other guys?

Cecilia attempted to curl into an even tighter ball as they surrounded her. She could hear murmuring, and felt someone touch her shoulder and talk to her.

"Are you alright Cecilia?" It was Silver! With a slight gasp she looked up as the blindfold and gag were removed. Blinking, she could see all the crew members gathered around her, looking immensely concerned.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them, shocked that they were there.

"You think we were actually gonna let that Cantorin guy have his way with you? He has to get through us if he really wants you that bad!" Visse said, the others nodding in agreement with him.

"It's terrible, like some bad cliché movie only its coming true," Kim added.

"Where you the ones antagonizing Cantorin's men back there?" Cecilia then asked as Silver got her free from what was left of the gurney.

"Huh? We weren't fighting everyone, we just looked for you," Silver explained. "We saw you fall and that's when we ran over,"

Cecilia wondered who was fighting Cantorin's men then, but put it from her mind. "Where's the ship? I'm gonna need my armour, probably."

"We brought it with us," Visse explained. "Er sorry. We didn't mean to go into your room." The discovery of her armour and her weapons was rather disturbing to them, as a matter of fact. But then Will had wondered aloud that, if Cecilia had all that hidden, then she really wasn't planning on killing them because she could've done so already.

"Ah... Where it might have once bothered me, it doesn't any more. Thank you."

While she was talking, Sia had taken off the wing restraints via Lightsaber. At Cecilia's suggestion, Silver and Visse carefully removed the wrist restraints by blaster. When that was done she quickly put on her armour minus the body piece while the final restraint on her neck was examined.

"Do you suppose we really ought to attempt to remove it by blaster?

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I only didn't do it myself 'cause I couldn't see what I was doing," Cecilia replied.

Silver sighed and reluctantly began to aim Cecilia's neck, but before he could shoot, someone shouted. Looking up, he began to shoot at a point above Cecilia's head.

Cecilia immediately ducked down low and attempted to get out of the way, but she hadn't moved about a foot away when someone leapt onto her back, knocking down low.

"I got her!!" Cantorin's man shouted enthusiastically, but Cecilia reacted instantly; without hesitation she bit down onto his wrist as hard as she could.

He screamed and jumped up, Cecilia still digging her fangs into his arm. Frantically he began shaking his arm in an attempt to get her off, but still Cecilia hung on tight. It wasn't until someone hit her on the head from behind did she finally let go.

Cecilia fell to the ground, but got back up right away, scurrying to get away. But someone grabbed a hold of her legs and began to drag her back. Desperate, she dug her claws into the ground, but still found herself being pulled away.

Then Will of all people grabbed Cecilia's hands and began to pull forward.

"Let her go!" she yelled to the man who had Cecilia's feet. The man didn't answer, rather more of Cantorin's men grabbed a hold of him and began to drag them back. In response to this the rest of the Hawk crew grabbed a hold of Will and began to pull too, leaving Cecilia stuck in the middle.

"Aaaaugh I feel like my limbs are being yanked out!!" Cecilia yelled out in pain. She didn't want to be dragged back to Cantorin's lab...but she didn't want to be yanked like this either!

"We won't let that happen to you, just hold on! " Silver told her firmly as they pulled. Cantorin's men let go at that point, because Cecilia still wasn't supposed to be harmed, at least no more then she should.

Cecilia hit the ground, but got up straight away, only to be pinned down by one of Cantorin's men, followed by another, with more joining them.

Desperate to get away, Cecilia began to furiously beat her wings in an attempt to knock them off, but the most she could do was hover a few inches off the ground.

"Will somebody do somebody do something?!" she yelled as she struggled to get away. Cecilia could hear shots being fired at the men, but some were firing too, and were taking advantage of the fact that they were hesitating to fire lest they hurt Cecilia.

Cecilia's wings were still beating rapidly, but still no one was falling. Gritting her teeth, she still didn't give up however; Cecilia would rather die then be captured again.

More shots were fired, and a random shot hit Cecilia in the neck. She gasped, anticipating pain, but pain didn't come. Instead, she felt the neck restraint fall: the shot HADN'T hit her in the neck after all.

Cecilia felt a massive surge of strength, just like all those years ago when she escaped. She was still beating her wings furiously when it fell, so almost instantly she leapt into the air, soaring with great speed.

"Don't let go!! DON'T LET GO!!" one of the men yelled, but it was no use; it was too hard to hang on whilst flying through the air, and moments later they were falling the long drop to the ground.

Cecilia kept flying straight up, however. She felt exhilarated; the feel of the wind whipping her hair back, the sunlight on her skin... Almost all the times she had flown before were inside, and it wasn't nearly enough to attain great speed, nor could it be enjoyed during combat. And the only other time she had flown outside was to flee, when she was too frightened to feel the excitement of flying. This was different: this was _fantastic!_

With ease she turned in midair and began to dive to the ground with incredible speed. Leveling out at the very last second she soared over the heads of her friends and gently land a second later like she had only flown a few feet.

"Cecilia, that was incredible! I never knew you could fly like that!" Kim exclaimed as they surrounded her whilst she donned her final piece of armour, which already had her weapons attached to it. Cecilia blushed; she hadn't known until that moment she could fly like that either, but it'd be best not to admit it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Visse asked Cecilia, who closed her eyes thoughtfully.

"Well, I think we need to go into orbit and fight off those Dragons. They're powerful, but they can be killed. It takes a lot of work and cunning, make no mistake, but it is possible."

"We'll do that then first then. We can devise a plan once we're in the ship, so let's go."

But they hadn't even gone far when Cecilia abruptly stopped and turned, her features cold and full of hate. But the crew had no idea why, until they saw what Cecilia was looking at, and wondered how on earth they could've missed it.

It was a Space Dragon, pure black and massive, with long sharp claws and teeth, and angry yellow eyes, so close it would only have to stretch out its neck a little bit to easily kill the crew. From the tip of its snout to the tip of its tail it was about 50 feet long, twice a big as the Dragons the data mentioned. Its wingspan was also about 50 feet, and its entire body was heavily scarred. It clearly had been in battles with other Dragons...and had clearly won all of those battles by a long shot. On its back was a special strap so a person wouldn't fall off during flight, even if it flew upside down. Sitting in the strap was a man.

Andro Cantorin was cold and ruthless. His clothes were simple, and wore a basic white lab coat over them. But he had a very powerful dominance, if the Dragon he was controlling was any indication.

"You pathetic brat, how dare you defy me by running off again. If you come quietly I might not hurt you TOO badly. What do you have to say to that?"

More then a minute passed, but Cecilia didn't move a muscle nor make a sound. Cantorin grew angry.

"Well?!" More silence. "Do SOMETHING you pathetic Fett or you'll wish you were dead!"

"...No."

"No?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!"

"I won't let you push me around anymore Cantorin," Cecilia said calmly as she walked forward. "Because I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"You damn well better be afraid, now OBEY ME!"

"...I'm not afraid of you because I know the truth now. _You're_ the one who's afraid, Cantorin." Cecilia told him as she finally stopped a hand breaths away from the Dragon. The Dragon hissed at her, but Cecilia didn't blink an eye as she stared up at Cantorin.

"Hah, you got to be kidding me. ME afraid of YOU? You're nothing but a spineless teenage girl, I'd never be afraid of you!"

"Really," Cecilia stated sarcastically as she still stared up at Cantorin. Unexpectedly with incredible strength she leapt up and slashed the Dragon's face. Roaring furiously it turned to bite her, but Cecilia had already jumped away, and soaring in the air. Wheeling, she turned and dive bombed Cantorin before soaring into the air again.

"If you're not afraid then why don't you chase me?!" she yelled down to him.

"You worthless Fett... I should've done this a long time ago!" Cantorin furiously yelled as he pointed up at her and gave only one command to the Dragon. "Kill her!!"

It didn't hesitate; it immediately opened its mouth and fired a wave of flames at Cecilia. At the same moment, Cecilia shot her own flames at it, causing an explosion when they both met in mid air. Angrily, the Dragon snarled that it has missed, and leapt into the air after Cecilia, eager to kill.

Roaring, both of them charged each other in the air. Ducking low, Cecilia leapt onto its chest and began to slash furiously. The larger Dragon roared in pain and in fury and viciously slashed at Cecilia. Cecilia, however, jumped away at the very last second so the Dragon slashed its own chest.

Yelping and snarling the Dragon, furious at being tricked like that, blasted a jet of flames at Cecilia. Cecilia was far enough away however to see the attack coming and easily evaded as she rose up into the air.

Once above the Dragon she leveled out and grabbed her machine gun, then began to dive before opening fire at it and Cantorin.

But the Dragon had already sensed her intention and turned, effectively shielding Cantorin from the fire. Swearing, Cecilia dove back up in the air, this time with a sniper rifle. Taking careful aim, she managed to hit the Dragon in the jaw twice, and near the eye before it charged her again. Opening its mouth it fired another jet of flames at Cecilia.

She dove as fast as she could, but the Dragon was much closer that time and got the tip of her tail.

Cecilia screeched and grabbed her tail; the damage wasn't too bad luckily, but it hurt a lot since it was such a sensitive area. She looked up at her foe only to find it approaching her fast, claws outstretched.

Cecilia went into a fast dive with the Dragon fast behind her. She turned, but the Dragon was still behind her. Thinking quickly, she changed directions again, and again the Dragon continued to follow her, its eyes on its quarry.

Crunch!! Cecilia turned again at the very last second and the dragon had smashed into the side of a building. Smirking in triumph, Cecilia grabbed her strongest weapon, the rocket launcher. It was heavy and slowed down flying a bit, but it packed a powerful punch, even if it was hard to aim with.

Unexpectedly Cecilia was smashed hard in the side. The tail! She was flung down to the ground at great speeds. Cecilia tried to gain control of her flight, but it was too late; the crashed onto a platform, landing on her back. With a depressing crunch, and screech of metal, her weapons were ruined, sans the rocket launcher she was still holding.

Cecilia was injured too; part of her armour was damaged on the side she had been hit on and that was on top of already being injured before starting.

Looking up, she managed to roll out of the way of more flames just in time. Quickly she put away her rocket launcher, then flew back up and hit it with her own flames. Success!

But the Dragon wasn't badly injured and slashed at her viciously. Cecilia had a hard time avoiding and part of the armour on her right arm was torn off. Dodging another slash from the Dragon she grabbed a hold of its neck and began to furiously tear and bite it.

The Dragon roared and smashed into the platform to get her off. Cecilia was flattened by the dragon on her left side, damaging the armour there and also hurting the wing. Satisfied, the Dragon gleefully soared back into the air, roaring in triumph.

But Cecilia wasn't done just yet. Roaring back at it, she clumsily followed it back into the air. Both of them fire more flames at each other, and like before they caused an explosion when they collided.

Using the cover of the explosion, Cecilia dove through the smoke before it could clear and dove into the side of the Dragon. It wasn't injured by the impact, but was hurt when Cecilia furiously slashed its side, tearing out chunks of flesh with it.

Cantorin was mildly impressed; he'd never seen her so bound and determined before. But to him, she was just a little fly. Cecilia was just an annoyance, and could never be a real threat. He could laugh with relief that she couldn't use weapons anymore, because they were the real threat, not Cecilia.

But Andro Cantorin was not a man of laughter, and he struck down flies before they turned into dangerous wasps.

"You're pathetic. Indulge in your regrets in the afterlife!!" he yelled at Cecilia as the Dragon smashed her down again with her tail.

Cecilia was starting to become badly injured now, for she was having trouble getting up this time. Before she could manage to, the Dragon had flown down to her. Snarling, it began to smash her with its tail, again, and again.

Cecilia gripped the ground with pain as it continued to beat her with its tail. She thought she was yelling out in pain, and that someone was yelling her name, but she wasn't so sure; she couldn't hear anything over the thunderous sounds of its strikes.

It paused, looking up at something higher above. Cecilia turned to see what it was looking at, but in the next moment it had swatted her with its tail before turning and flying up. Cecilia was flung off the platform and into the side of a nearby building before falling onto one of its balconies.

She lay there for many minutes before finally getting up. She could still see the Dragon, but this time it had a new target. Cecilia's stomach lurched as she realized its new target was her friends, attacking it using speeders.

Cecilia watched for several minutes feeling very mournful and helpless. It had been very hard to get up that time, and she was hurting badly now; she could no longer fight the Dragon. But she didn't think they could do it either; Cecilia knew how to fight them, that you needed to be cunning in addition to being strong. They had never fought a Dragon before, how would they know to outsmart it for maximum impact?

With a sigh, Cecilia was prepared to return to their ship as she began to unhook her weapons when she froze. Her weapons no longer worked... But their ammunition did! They still were fully loaded, and Cecilia had plenty of rounds to spare.

There WAS a way to kill it. If she could injury its neck enough using the still working rocket launcher and her claws, she could get near enough to its mouth and throw her weapons and her rounds in and detonate them to kill it.

Cecilia trembled; it would be hard to fly now, and it was incredibly dangerous. It would probably injury her self even more, and the consequences would be... Well, she'd worry about that when the time came!

She took a deep breath and flew into the air. Her wings hurt pretty badly, but Cecilia could ignore the pain, she was used to it by now.

She kept going up until she was the right height before taking out the rocket launcher and taking aim. Once her aim was true, Cecilia went into a dive, never taking her eyes off the target. When she was close enough to ensure a hit, she fired.

Seconds later there was a small explosion and the Dragon roared in agony. Cecilia moved quickly, for once it saw her she'd have to get away fast until she knew if the damage was good enough.

Sure enough, the Dragon roared in fury and dove after Cecilia. Cecilia, however, had dove into an opening just big enough for her; the Dragon couldn't fit, and by the time it looked for her, she was already speeding up into the air out of range.

Cecilia glanced back down and saw a huge, deep wound; exactly what she was looking for. But it was better to be safe then sorry as she dove down again with more intent to injury it further. She couldn't use the rocket launcher this time, since she was continuously building momentum, and because it already knew she was coming.

Instead Cecilia dove close to it and slashed viciously at its neck whilst passing by, avoiding its own claws. Again the Dragon took chase, and again Cecilia escaped into the opening too small for it to follow.

Cecilia flew high into the air faster then ever and dove down again. It was too risky to try and injure it further now; she had to hope it'd open its mouth as she shot towards it.

But it didn't open its mouth, rather it chose to slash viciously at Cecilia with its massive claws. Cecilia had a harder time dodging this time, and the Dragon managed to slash off the armour on her left arm completely and also slash the arm itself.

Cecilia could feel the blood pouring out of her arm, but she ignored it as she rose into the air very rapidly. Her wings were hurting abominably at that point, like they might fall off any second. But still she continued to fly as she dove back down at the Dragon.

This time there was a wetness on her face, a tiny bit at first, but then a lot; a nosebleed. It made it a lot harder to see, but still she pressed on. The Dragon opened its mouth this time, but immediately after a huge gush of flames came out at Cecilia, who only managed to swerve out of the way just in time.

Flying back up and diving again, Cecilia couldn't feel her wings beating anymore, they'd become so sore and flying automatic. As she flew to the Dragon, she saw its mouth open, but no flames. It was time.

Several tears rolled down her face as she flew into its massive mouth. Instantly its mouth snapped shut, trapping her in its jaws.

Cecilia roared in pain, but held onto the presence of mind to take off the body armour. That portion of her armour didn't slide onto her body like the rest of it because of her wings; instead it was in two separate pieces that latched together when she turned on an electromagnet; Cecilia now turned it off.

Dimly she saw the armour roll back into its mouth. Sparks were flaring in the back of its mouth; it was going to incinerate Cecilia! She was prepared to set off the explosives herself, but this made its job easier at least.

Its mouth began to open so it could shoot the flames properly. Cecilia tried to fly away, but her wings weren't responding. Still, she jumped away the best she could as she still tried to fly.

Everything suddenly became slow motion to Cecilia, and images flashed before her; being held by her father right after being born; Cecilia running around and saying hello to Andro Cantorin; waking up and discovering she was a Dragon; escaping from Cantorins lab; getting drunk in a bar somewhere to forget the painful memories; discovering Boba Fett as her father and vowing to kill him; meeting up with the crew of the Crescent Hawk; meeting Sia and Will for the first time; getting recaptured by Cantorin; escaping once again and making peace with her father; standing up to Cantorin and declaring that she wasn't afraid of him and wouldn't let him push her around anymore.

Tears ran thickly down Cecilia's face as the world around her exploded. Then she fell into dark oblivion.


	13. A New Beginning

Cecilia floated in the dark silence. After the explosion she had awoken abruptly into the dark with her memories.

"Am I...dead?" she wondered aloud. The only response was silence. But she didn't seem to think this was death. But even so she still looked back over her life for a long time.

Occasionally she thought she heard the murmurs of voices, but put it aside as just her desire to hear more then silence. But she remembered when she was in Cantorins tank... Dreaming, but heard people talking, and felt them staring.

"Am I only just now becoming a Dragon?" Cecilia wondered aloud again. Silence.

"But then...what about my other memories? Was it all just a dream?" More silence. She thought she heard someone saying her name from far away, as though they were standing on the other side of a city and trying to shout at her. But she couldn't make out the words.

"Have I even been born yet?" Cecilia said softly. Silence.

_Was_ she still in the cloning tank in Kamino, dreaming about life, waiting to be born? Or was it premonitions of her life to come? Cecilia sighed softly as she heard the murmur of voices again, closer this time.

"If this is the case...do I want to be born?" she said sadly to herself. The answer was no... But she hesitated. Why would she hesitate with all those bad memories, or dreams, or premonitions?

But it wasn't all bad. There was the smell and taste of good food...the feeling of laughter and fun...

And there was more; the feeling of her father hugging her as he gave her Mr. Scales, the way it felt to run at top speed, the twinkling stars in the galaxy, laughing at a joke, seeing, smelling, hearing, tasting, touching, her father, her friends, the exhilaration of taking flight, the feeling of the wind in her hair and the sun on her face as she soared through the air...

"Yes," she said firmly as she closed her eyes. "Living is...wonderful."

And Cecilia opened her eyes, ready to be born, to be alive.

But as she blinked into the light, it wasn't to a cloning lab, or to the faces of aliens. It was to a dusty room that smelt unused. And it wasn't Kaminoans, but rather her friends were gathered around her looking concerned.

"Cecilia...are you Ok?" Sia asked.

Cecilia blinked a few more times before she remembered, and abruptly sat up.

"Huh...? Where am I...?"

"You don't remember do you? After the explosion you fell maybe 30 feet before landing on a platform. We thought you had died..."

"We thought we were just collecting your body," Kim continued. "But you were still breathing, so we carefully loaded you up onto one of the speeders, and I went ahead to tell a hospital you were coming

"But none of them would accept you because of what you were, so we saw we'd have to help you ourselves."

"This is an old Imperial Base," Silver told Cecilia. "Sia searched it out for us, and Kim took care of you until we arrived. Her mom used to be a nurse, so she knew how to keep you alive until we got you into the tank."

"I'm amazed you lived at all," Visse joined in. "When we saw you were still breathing, well, I didn't think you'd last even an hour. But here you are. Full recovery." He still sounded amazed she had survived at all, let alone past the first hour.

"What happened to Cantorin? He didn't live, did he?" Cecilia gulped nervously.

"The Dragon's head was nearly completely separated from its body. It fell down to the lower levels of Coruscant. So did Cantorin." Silver told her calmly.

"And the rest of them...?

"Well, they were already getting kicked around up there even before you landed, and were in serious trouble by the time Cantorin died. They tried to contact him for advice and help, and quickly figured out what had happened to him. They surrendered. You're free, Cecilia."

Cecilia could only stare, the word "free" had never truly applied to her in a way; she may have been free from Cantorins physical grasp, but still could not do much for fear of being discovered. Freedom... The idea was so strange and foreign, but Cecilia could get used to it. Freedom...! Freedom!!

Silver beamed at the sight of shock and happiness on her face. They had never seen her look so joyful before.

"I feel like I could kiss the world right now!" she said at last.

"Yeah well, do us a favour; don't," Visse said with a stern look that Cecilia didn't seem to notice.

Cecilia stood up and quietly followed them out, her mind abuzz with thoughts. She had always been nervous or fearful at one point or another, never with joy. It was like a massive weight had been pressing her down for years suddenly shattered. The contrast was as different as being restrained and releasing her full power.

She hesitated at the door that stood between inside and outside. She never went outside without protection... Would it be safe to walk freely? Cecilia knew she always wanted to, but was it still as dangerous as it used to be?

She stared intently for several more moments, before taking a deep breath and stepping outside.

Cecilia was dazzled by the brightness, but recovered quickly enough. She could smell the dirt, the grass, and the air. It smelt fantastic. There was a gentle breeze that was comforting, and all around she could hear various animal life.

Cecilia couldn't contain herself, with a cry of joy she unfurled her massive wings and leapt high into the air, simply to fly around for pleasure.

"Yes," she said to herself as she soared in the skies. "Life truly is wonderful."

The End

Well, there you have it!! It took a couple years longer then I would've hoped... But I finished it! I enjoyed writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading this.

Cecilia only ever started out as a sketch I made in my Junior year in High School. I was bored and didn't have to take AIMS (a test to past High School in Arizona), and wanted to draw something. I didn't want to draw a dragon since I wasn't good at drawing them, but a human seemed so plain. Then I got the idea to see what it would be like to combine the two, and began to draw for most of the day...all the while with the name Cecilia in my head, tee hee!

I hadn't intended for her to be anything more then just a drawing, but then a history began to form, and I couldn't just leave her as just a single drawing. The history I came up with was the original draft of "Cecilia Crimsondragon"... And it was horrible! But luckily it only ever stayed as a mental draft.

But each revision got better and clearer and finally I began to write it. Granted, the ending I had before I went on hiatus was a lot different then this. But I find this to be much better, and much more realistic, don't you?

Of course, this isn't the end of Cecilia's story. I'm planning a sequel. Yes, soon everyone will enjoy the next chapter in her life! Just not right away. I need to finish a different story first.

For those interested in contacting me, e-mail me at MistyKoopaatyahoodotcom or mistykoopaathotmaildotcom. You can also email me at my aim name of MistyKoopa101 or on MSN using mistykoopaathotmaildotcom. For all you MapleStory players out there, I have an account in the Windia server if you're interested. The name? CeciliaFett. I'm always willing to talk, and it's not uncommon to see me running around in character either (I'm a bit of a goofball). So be sure to say hi if you're on the server!

And finally, art. I don't think I described Cecilia very well, as I convey my mental images better as pictures then with words. So be sure to check these out as well! Be sure to put .'s where indicated. Thank you and thanks for reading!

http://wwwdotdeviantartdotcom/deviation/15509746/

http://wwwdotdeviantartdotcom/deviation/18217278/

http://wwwdotdeviantartdotcom/deviation/20479541/

http://wwwdotdeviantartdotcom/deviation/25737744/

http://wwwdotdeviantartdotcom/deviation/31829386/

http://wwwdotdeviantartdotcom/deviation/36536873/


End file.
